Help the Vampire!
by Vangelaire
Summary: Sehari seusai liburan pergantian semester, Harry dan seluruh anak-anak kelas Biologi dikagetkan oleh seorang murid baru dengan wajah super sempurna yang dapat menarik siapapun untuk mencintainya. Namun, fakta berkata jika Draco bukanlah remaja normal. Kedekatannya dengan Draco membuatnya masuk ke dalam permasalahan serius. People who RnR is INCREDIBLE. Chapter 4 was born! VampFic.
1. Shocking

**Disclaimer: "Harry Potter" milik J.K Rowling**

**Author's Direct Message: Pletot! Pletet! Pletat! Terimakasih teman-teman semua sudah mengunjungi cerita ini... ^^ Makasih banget, ya! Ini adalah certa **_**fantasy**_** saya yang pertama. Menurut saya awalnya memang ngebosenin, tapi kesananya mungkin... bosennya ngurang :D. Sebelum UTS, mari kita publish FFn 8D #digaplok. Pokoknya, yang terakhir, selamat membaca, ya! ^^**

**Summary: Sehari setelah selesainya liburan pergantian semester, Harry dan seluruh anak-anak kelas Biologi dikagetkan oleh seorang murid baru dengan wajah super sempurna yang dapat menarik siapapun untuk mencintainya. Namun suatu hari kenyataan menghampiri Harry jika Draco remaja normal. Kedekatannya dengan Draco membuatnya masuk ke dalam permasalahan serius. RnR? I'll be very thankful!**

**Made by Vangelaire,**

**This is a DraRry FanFiction:**

**Help the Vampire**

**Idea:**

**Ide didapat saat saya berada dalam kamar mandi 8D**

**Warnings:**

**SLASH, OOC (all of them, maybe?)**

**Special for teenagers**

**Chap. 1—Shocking**

"Nama saya Draco Malfoy, senang berkenalan dengan kalian semua."

Harry memperhatikan perkataan anak baru tersebut dengan seksama. Merasa aneh karena hampir semua orang di kelas menjerit tertahan akan ketampanannya.

Draco melempar pandang ke seluruh penjuru kelas, lalu menajamkan tatapannya pada Harry yang balas mengernyit padanya. Kemudian ia menjilat bibirnya, dengan manik terus terkunci pada Harry.

"Kau boleh duduk di depan Potter, Mr. Malfoy." ujar McGonagall.

"Terimakasih, Profesor." Draco berterimakasih, lalu berjalan dengan lihai dan tanpa suara, menuju kursi di depan Harry.

Harry dengan perasaan mabuk kepayang, mengguncangkan kepalanya untuk menyadarkan diri. Dia tidak boleh suka pada seseorang yang belum dikenalnya dengan benar hanya karena tatapan mematikan dari manik kelabunya yang bisa membuat semua orang mimpi indah.

**xxx**

"Kau melihatnya? Kau melihatnya? Oh, sial, dia sungguh menawan. Aku jatuh hati padanya!" kata Parvati pada Lavender yang tengah duduk di tengah taman.

"Dia itu bukan menawan lagi! Dia itu super... super tampan. Paling tampan sekampus. Kurasa dia adalah malaikat yang jatuh ke bumi!" Lavender menanggapi Parvati dengan berlebihan.

Harry tidak tahan mendengar duo biang gosip yang sudah mengoceh selama lebih dari satu jam. Kenapa Harry bisa tidak tahan? Karena ia (yang sedang berusaha untuk belajar) sudah berpindah-pindah tempat duduk taman selama lebih dari sepuluh kali untuk menjauhinya namun suaranya tetap saja terdengar.

Harry pikir jika ia duduk lebih jauh suara itu tidak akan terdengar lagi, namun ternyata pendapatnya salah besar.

Harry mulai berpikir jika omongan duo _bigos_ itu ditujukkan untuknya karena semakin menjauh Harry, semakin besar pula suara yang mereka keluarkan. Sampai-sampai para senior melirik ke arah mereka dengan tatapan risih, dan sebagian—merasa tertarik lalu mulai berbisik pada teman sebelahnya.

"Kau lihat, bukan? Saat di tersenyum, kemudian kulit pucatnya yang seperti vampir, mata kelabunya yang mematikan... oh, dia adalah Romeo-ku." Parvati berkata lagi, dengan ekspresi dan lambaian tangan seperti meng-angung-agungkan Draco.

Kedua pasang mata biang gosip itu berbinar-binar seperti anak kecil yang menemukan permennya yang hilang.

Harry menutup buku Biologi, kemudian merapikan tasnya dan pergi ke tempat lain. Yang lebih nyaman dan aman dari suara kicauan Parvati dan Lavender.

Harry duduk di bawah pohon maple dan menyenderkan diri di bawah lindungan kerindangan dan kesejukannya. Harry menarik nafas dalam-dalam kemudian mulai membaca buku Biologinya lagi.

"Halo, Nona yang cantik jelita."

Suara menawan itu membuat Harry terlonjak, dan menjerit tertahan.

Harry menatap orang yang telah mengeluarkan suara menawan itu. "Oh, ya ampun. Ternyata kau," katanya, berusaha tenang.

Draco ikut duduk di samping Harry, tubuhnya disandarkan di pohon mapple dengan tungkai yang diluruskan dan saling bersilangan.

"Draco Malfoy." Draco mengulurkan tangannya untuk menjabat Harry.

"Harry Potter." Harry menyambut telapak tangan Draco. Harry dapat merasakan dentuman keras jantungnya yang berdebar-debar. Tangan Draco sangat lembut dan nyaman dipegang. Ingin sekali rasanya Harry menjabat tangan seputih cat dinding itu selamanya...

"Ou, kau bukan nona, rupanya?" kata Draco dengan senyuman menawan yang bisa menarik siapapun untuk menyentuhnya.

Harry melepaskan tangannya, "tentu saja bukan. Apakah aku terlihat seperti perempuan?" Harry berujar dengan yakin.

Tangan Harry yang jatuh kembali Draco genggam, dan kini genggamannya keras, Mengunci seluruh gerakan di telapak tangan Harry. "Oh, kau sangat terlihat seperti seorang gadis. Kau cantik."

Harry merasa pipinya panas, dan lututnya juga terasa lemas. Untung saja posisinya sekarang ini sedang bersila, jika ia berdiri, mungkin ia sudah pingsan.

"Apakah kau tidak menyadarinya? Dengan caramu berjalan untuk mencari tempat yang lebih nyaman dan terbebas dari dua orang cerewet itu... bagaimana caramu mengernyit ketika semua orang terpesona dengan ketampa—"

"Kenapa kau ada di sini?" Harry memotong ucapan Draco. Dia akan meleleh jika perkataan manis itu diteruskan.

"Karena kau ada di sini, tentu saja." kata Draco ringan, dia meletakkan tangan Harry yang sedang digenggamnya di dadanya.

"Begitukah? Aku tidak yakin." Harry, dengan seluruh tenaga yang dimilikinya, berusaha melepaskan tangannya dan usaha yang dilakukannya akhirnya berhasil.

Ekspresi Draco yang sumringah kini agak muram karena Harry berhasil melepaskan tangannya, namun senyum menawan kembali menghiasi wajahnya yang luar biasa.

"Kenapa begitu?" tanya Draco.

"Karena kita baru bertemu, dan baru kenal selama lima menit."

Draco menaikkan alis kanannya kemudian mengelus-elus dagunya. "Bagaimana kalau... aku berhasil membuatmu merasa seperti aku ini adalah teman lamamu?"

"Memangnya bisa?" Harry tidak percaya.

"Tentu saja bisa. Kalau kita melakukan kontak sesering mungkin."

Harry merasa aneh dengan keadaan ini. Ia tidak pernah bertemu dengan orang seperti Draco—yang main goda dan main pegang-pegang. Atau, apakah dia merasa tampan... maka.., mungkin dia berpikir jika semua orang diperlakukan seperti ini dengannya akan... meleleh? Pikir Harry.

"Kau tahu? Masih banyak gadis-gadis di luar sana yang lebih menginginkan ini daripadaku, jadi... kalau kau tak keberatan..." Harry menggantung perkataannya, kemudian menggantinya dengan angkatan sepasang bahu.

Draco menyeringai, "oh, tentu saja aku tahu. Bodoh berarti jika aku tidak tahu jika aku memiliki banyak penggemar." katanya. "Jadi kau tidak ingin diperlakukan seperti ini denganku? Apakah kau takut jika kau akan pingsan?"

Harry menundukkan kepalanya. Inilah pertama kalinya dia dipojokkan oleh orang yang baru dikenal. "Entahlah. Aku merasa tidak enak saja." bohong Harry, sebenarnya ia menolak perlakuan Draco dikarenakan takut pingsan, dan takut jika terjadi sesuatu yang tidak-tidak.

"Oh, kau berbohong." kata Draco, berusaha untuk mendorong Harry ke pojokan paling dalam. "Jangan coba bohongi aku, Harry Potter. Aku tahu apa yang kau pikirkan." Ia kembali menyeringai.

Harry dapat merasakan tangan tak terlihat yang mencabut jantungnya dan memuntir saluran pernafasannya. Dia merasa sesak dan berdebar-debar. Kemudian, atas usul pikirannya, ia menutup bukunya dengan sangat cepat, mengambil tasnya, kemudian pergi meninggalkan Draco.

**xxx**

**Keesokan Harinya...**

Harry masih bisa mengingat dan merasakan jantungnya yang mau lepas saat berlari menjauhi Draco, ia juga bisa merasakan saat ia merasa hancur karena ketidakpercayaan atas apa yang dilakukan Draco kemarin.

Dan teror itu tidak akan berakhir, karena pemuda berparas sempurna itu duduk di depan Harry. Kemungkinan sangat besar, Draco akan mengganggu Harry lagi. Namun, apakah benar, Draco bisa membaca pikiran Harry? Apakah benar ia bisa mengetahuinya sejauh itu? Atau itu hanya kebohongannya saja untuk memojokkan Harry?

Harry seharusnya tidak perlu dipojokkan lagi, karena begitu melihat Draco, ia sudah merasa ada di pojok.

Kini Harry sedang berada di koridor, berusaha untuk melangkah dengan wajar, berusaha untuk tidak melarikan diri jika dirinya melihat Draco, dan mengambil ancang-ancang agar bisa bernafas jika manik Draco mengunci matanya lagi.

Harry juga masih ingat bagaimana caranya ia berguling-guling selama empat jam, tidak bisa tidur karena terus memikirkan Malfoy itu...

Pikiran Harry buyar ketika ia menabrak sesuatu yang keras. Dan dia sadar jika ia berjalan menuju kantin, bukannya menuju kelas. Saat hendak berbalik, sekumpulan mahasiswi sudah mengelilinginya. Harry mengernyit.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**P.S: SEMAKIN BANYAK REVIEW DAN PERMINTAAN UNTUK DILANJUTKAN, AKAN SEMAKIN CEPAT DI UPDATE ^^ #digampar **


	2. Rain Forest

**Made by Vangelaire, **

**This is a DraRry FanFiction:**

**Help the Vampire!**

**Idea:**

**Di dapat saat saya sedang mengingat-ingat pelajaran IPS mengenai Letak dan Kondisi Geografi Indonesia ^_^**

**Warnings:**

**SLASH, a bit OOC**

**Special for teenagers**

_**Karakter pada seri kedua ini agak berbeda dari seri pertama, kadar OOC saya kurangi karena saya juga merasa kurang nyaman dengan karakter awal yang saya buat.**_

* * *

**Chapter 2—Rain Forest**

"Kau—siapa itu namanya... Harly Plottering, bukan?" tanya seorang gadis dengan kacamata hitam, kawat gigi merah, kaus ketat hitam, celana pendek merah, sepatu kets biru tua, surai merah yang diurai, dan beberapa gelang yang melingkar di tangannya.

Harry merasakan firasat buruk, dan ia mulai memiliki persepsi—jika gadis yang sok-sok-an ini adalah seorang ketua.

"Bukan." kata Harry. Jujur saja, namanya adalah Harry Potter, bukan Harly Plottering. Bisa saja ada orang dengan nama Harly Plottering, dan orang itu bukan aku, batin Harry.

Gadis ketus itu menggertak kesal sambil menggeram lalu mendorong tulang selangka Harry dengan keras sampai menabrak tembok yang sebelumnya telah ditabraknya.

"Mengaku saja!" teriak gadis lainnya, mengompori pemimpinnya yang sekarang sedang mencekik Harry.

"Jangan bohong! Kau Harly Plottering, kan?" gadis yang sedang mencekik Harry berseru di wajahnya. Beberapa cairan bening dalam mulutnya menciprati wajah Harry, namun Harry tidak sadar saking kagetnya.

"Namaku bukan Harly Plottering. Aku sudah bilang sebelumnya!" Yang dicekik berusaha membela diri atas realita yang ada.

"Kau berdusta. Aku ingat kau, yang sedang duduk bersama Draco di bawah pohon maple di danau!" gadis yang mencekik Harry kembali berteriak. Harry berusaha melepaskan cekikan gadis mengerikan ini, namun tidak bisa.

"Lepaskan!" Harry menggertak, kakinya mengayun ke depan-belakang.

"Oh, kau mau kami lepaskan? Tentu saja tidak!" si ketua terbahak mengerikan, selanjutnya, ekspresinya berubah dalam satu detik, ia menatap Harry dengan penuh kebencian dan mulai merogoh sakunya. "Kami, tentu saja tidak akan meloloskanmu, wanita cacat sialan." Dia mengeluarkan sebuah belati berwarna keemasan dari sakunya, kamudian menunjukkannya pada Harry.

Harry terlonjak kaget, ia akan dibunuh! Ia akan dibunuh wanita sinting ini! Jantung Harry seperti lepas dari tempatnya, keinginan untuk lepas dari cekikan gadis gila itu semakin meluas.

Harry sudah kehabisan nafas, ia berusaha sekeras mungkin untuk mendapatkan oksigen kembali namun tidak bisa. Kekuatan gadis itu sangat besar... Harry merasa aneh kenapa bisa gadis selangsing itu punya energi sebesar itu? Dia tidak berotot dan tidak terlihat kuat. Apa benar gadis ini manusia? Kenapa ia bisa punya kekuatan dahsyat seperti ini? Harry mulai bermain dengan benak fantasinya sendiri.

Kemudian, dengan segenap keberanian, Harry menggigit tangan si gadis sinting itu keras-keras.

Gadis psiko itu menjerit histeris, sangat keras, dan memekakkan telinga. Harry memanfaatkan kesempatan ini sebaik-baiknya, ia menerobos maju mendorong kerumunan gadis itu kemudian berlari sekencang-kencangnya.

"JALANG ITU MENGGIGIT TANGANKU!" gadis yang mencekik Harry berteriak dengan tidak terima sambil memegangi telapak tangannya yang mengucurkan darah. "TANGKAP JALANG SIALAN ITU!"

Segerombolan gadis yang tadi mengelilingi Harry langsung mematuhi perintah si ketua. Mereka mengejar Harry dengan kecepatan lari yang absurd.

Harry menoleh ke belakang, ia dan gerombolan pembunuh itu berjarak sekitar sepuluh meter. Namun dengan kecepatan lari mereka yang tidak wajar itu, sebentar lagi mereka pasti akan menikam Harry.

Jantung Harry berdetak sekencang larinya. Tidak ada yang bisa menolongnya karena kantin kampus sangat jauh dengan universitas utama. Harry menyesal kenapa ia bisa tersasar ke sana sendirian. Jam pelajaran sudah mulai dan semua orang sibuk dengan pekerjaannya masing-masing.

Harry terus berlari tanpa tahu arah. Tanpa disadari, tungkainya membawanya ke sebuah hutan belantar.

Harry menghentikan langkahnya. Suara kejaran para pembunuh itu tidak terdengar lagi. Keringat Harry bercucuran dengan deras, jantungnya masih terpompa dengan tidak stabil.

Ia menoleh ke sekeliling.

Jenis pohon keras yang menjulang tinggi ada di mana-mana. Kini Harry tidak berpijak lagi pada jalan aspal, melainkan pada rumput-rumput liar yang tertanam dengan tidak beraturan.

Suara bising alami buatan penghuni hutan memasuki telinga Harry dengan tenang. Tapi selain suara bising hutan, Harry dapat mendengarkan suara nafasnya yang terengah-engah.

Harry berlutut kelelahan, ia menjatuhkan ransel yang sedari tadi menempel di punggunya. Sejauh mana sebenarnya tungkai-tungkai Harry membawanya? Harry tidak pernah masuk ke sini sebelumnya. Ia juga tidak tahu hutan ini terletak di mana.

Yang Harry tahu, ini adalah Hutan Hujan Tropis.

Karena semuanya hijau karena pohon dengan daun yang lebat, tumbuhan epifit, dan lumut yang bertebaran di mana-mana. Sudah jelas sekali jika itu adalah ciri-ciri Hutan Hujan Tropis. Tunggu, memangnya di London ada Hutan Hujan Tropis?

Harry kembali melihat ke sekeliling apakah ia masih dikejar oleh serangkaian pembunuh itu. Namun tidak ada apapun melainkan pepohonan yang menjulang tinggi dan—

Tidak, Harry salah.

Dari arah timur, Harry diterkam seorang gadis berbobot tinggi hingga menatap langit. Manik gadis itu berwarna merah, giginya yang runcing nan tajam menunjukkan jika ia akan menghisap darah Harry sampai habis.

Harry menjerit kaget ketakutan. Ia berusaha mendorong agar gadis gemuk itu menjauh darinya namun kekuatannya bukanlah tandingan gadis samson itu.

Gadis itu menggeram-geram dengan mengerikan dan penuh hawa nafsu. Ia menitikkan liurnya yang mengenai kemeja Harry.

Harry menggenggam kuat lengan gadis itu untuk menahannya agar menjauh. Gadis itu berusaha untuk mengelak dari cengkraman Harry.

Kehabisan akal untuk melepaskan tangannya, gadis itu mulai memajukan kepalanya untuk menggigit leher Harry yang mulus. Harry menggertakkan gigi, setelah itu menambah kekuatannya untuk menahan gadis jadi-jadian ini. Gadis itu memajukan kepalanya lagi.

Satu, dua, tiga kali gadis itu memajukan kepalanya untuk mendapatkan leher Harry namun tak ada satupun serangan yang mengenainya. Harry merasa bak dirinya akan dimakan buaya. Cengkraman Harry pada gadis itu melemah karena kehabisan tenaga yang menyebabkan katupan gigi tajam si gadis yang keempat tertancap di lehernya.

Harry menjerit, kemudian sadar jika ia sudah melepaskan cengkramannya pada gadis itu. Dengan gairah rasa jijik dan tidak terima, akhirnya Harry bisa mendorong gadis itu hingga berguling ke kanan.

Harry meraih ranselnya secepat kilat, lantas berlari kencang. Tak peduli apakah ia akan tersasar atau tidak, yang penting ia bisa selamat dari gadis mengerikan itu. Harry masih bisa merasakan kaget, tegang, dan trauma mengingat wajah buruk rupa gadis itu ketika berlari.

Gadis berwajah monster. Dengan gigi tajam tak beraturan yang diselingi darah Harry sebagai warnanya. Wajah pucat dan mata tajam merah seperti seekor ular... Harry bergidik membayangkannya. Harry mulai meyakini jika wanita tadi itu bukanlah manusia, melainkan... makhluk lain, sesuatu yang lain. Tapi apakah benar, ada makhluk selain manusia di dunia 'sungguhan' ini?

Harry menjelajah semakin dalam di hutan. Banyak pohon tinggi, semak belukar, dan tanaman rambat yang telah dilewatinya. Harry melambatkan langkahnya, menoleh kanan-kiri. Menduga-duga dalam hati manakah arah utara, selatan, barat, dan timur.

Harry diam dalam ngos-ngosan sambil melihat sekeliling dengan cermat dan berpikir keras. Aku tersesat, pikir Harry. Harry mulai merasa frustasi. Apa yang harus dia lakukan? Jika dia berhenti untuk beristirahat di sini kemungkinan gadis-gadis monster itu akan memakannya secara buas. Harry belum mau untuk merepotkan ulang makhluk apa sebenarnya gadis-gadis itu, dan mengapa ada Hutan Hujan Tropis di London. Yang penting, untuk saat ini adalah jalan pulang. Di mana Harry bisa minta bantuan pada orang-orang.

Tapi di mana? Harry melanjutkan perjalanannya. Tak henti-hentinya ia menyapu pandang ke seluruh penjuru hutan, berharap menemukan apapun yang bisa membantunya keluar dari sini...

Jantung Harry berpacu cepat. Itu sungai! Semoga sungai ini membawaku ke kota, benak Harry berpikir positif.

Harry berjalan setengah ragu mengikuti aliran sungai kecil itu. Dengan jantung terpompa sangat kencang, keringat dingin bercucuran deras, siap menerima apapun yang menunggunya di sana.

Lima puluh langkah mengikuti aliran sungai, Harry melihat gerombolan gadis monster di hadapannya. Si ketua gadis yang tadi, ada di sana, menghardik anak buahnya. Harry berbalik, kemudian ia berlari tanpa suara.

Namun Harry sial. Ia tergelincir pada tanah licin bekas aliran sungai saking paniknya untuk berlari.

Si ketua menoleh dengan cepat, kemudian berteriak, "ITU DIA SANTAPANNYA!"

Harry semakin gugup, berusaha bangun dan mengabaikan rasa nyeri yang terus berdenyut dari kaki kanannya.

Namun ia terlambat, gadis-gadis itu sudah ada di sekelilingnya.

Si ketua tertawa keras, "Kau tidak akan bisa lari!"

Harry menggigit bibirnya, berusaha mencari cara agar ia bisa keluar dari kerumunan ini. Gadis-gadis mengelilinginya dengan jarak yang lumayan jauh. Lumayan jauh... Harry berpikir keras, kemudian mendapatkan suatu ide. Risikonya bakal besar sekali jika ia gagal melewatinya, tapi jika berhasil, ia akan bebas dari kepungan ini.

Ambil risikonya, Harry. Dan buatlah perubahan, kau tidak terlalu besar dan tinggi, kau pasti bisa melewati sela-sela kakinya. Harry meyakinkan dirinya sendiri.

Harry mundur tiga langkah, mengambil ancang-ancang dengan kentara yang dicurigai si ketua. Kemudian dengan satu hentakan, Harry berseluncur di tanah licin dan sukses melewati sela kaki si ketua beserta asistennya.

Harry beranjak bangun kemudian berlari sekencang-kencangnya. Lagi.

Si ketua terkejut melihat cara Harry membebaskan diri, kemudian gigi taringnya memanjang tiga sentimeter karena marah. "KEJAR DIA! JANGAN SAMPAI DIA LOLOS!" dia berteriak sangat keras.

Harry panik.

Suara hentakan kaki gadis-gadis itu terdengar semakin mendekat. Rasa sakit bekas terpeleset tadi kini tidak dirasakan Harry lagi, otaknya terlalu panik.

Tungkai-tungkai Harry meringis kelelahan. Ia sudah dikejar dan berlari selama lebih dari dua jam.

Namun Harry tidak mau kalah dengan keegoisan pibadinya untuk berhenti. Ia terus berlari dengan dorongan kepercayaan jika hutan ini pasti memiliki jalan keluar yang berakhir pada sebuah pedesaan, _plus_, Harry tidak sudi dirinya digerogoti makhluk-makhluk kanibal itu.

Sayup-sayup Harry bisa merasakan jika derap langkah kaki makhluk-makhluk aneh itu sudah agak hilang. Dengan kaki yang terus berayun cepat ke depan-belakang, Harry menoleh.

Tidak ada siapapun di sana.

Dan dengan tiba-tiba, ranting-ranting pohon yang ada di sekelilingnya saling sambung-menyambung menjadi satu kesatuan. Memblokir seluruh jalan yang hendak Harry lewati.

Harry mengernyit kebingungan. Ini bukan Hutan Hujan Tropis biasa, batin Harry. Tidak ada Hutan Hujan Tropis di London, dan ranting pohon tidak mungkin bergerak dan membelit ranting lainnya.

Harry menengadah untuk mencari jalan alternatif. Tidak ada, pepohonan kecil yang ada di sekitar Harry sekarang membentuk pagar tinggi yang berstruktur tak keruan.

Harry tidak bisa keluar, ia terjebak.

Harry semakin panik lagi. Ia mulai berusaha mendorong ranting-ranting keras yang menghalanginya agar patah dan membukakan jalan keluar. Namun tidak seperti yang ia harapkan, ranting itu elastis, seperti karet, semakin keras Harry mendorongnya maka semakin keras pula ranting itu membentuk selaput perlindung bagaikan—agar-agar.

Ini bukan dunia nyata! Tidak ada pohon seperti ini! Harry menjerit dalam hati.

**xxx**

Sekarang sekumpulan pohon yang saling belit-membelit berubah menjadi iglo akibat perlawanan Harry secara terus menerus.

Harry terkapar lemah sambil ngos-ngosan di permukaan tanah. Keringat deras tak henti-hentinya mengucur. Karena ia terus meninju ranting-ranting itu dengan sisa kekuatan yang ada. Kini, ia tidak bisa apa-apa lagi.

Seluruh tubuh Harry kebas saking lelahnya. Tapi dalam hatinya, ia tak mau menyerah. Ia akan mengambil risiko, berusaha sekuat tenaga, kemudian membuat perubahan pada nasib dirinya ini.

Kendati begitu, takdir tidak lagi mengizinkannya untuk berjuang. Karena alam membuat tubuhnya kaku—sama sekali tidak bisa digerakkan.

Harry menoleh ke kanan. Sedikit demi sedikit, pancaran gelombang suara ditangkap telinganya. Suara manusia. Dan jumlahnya bukan hanya satu.

Harry mulai berpendapat jika itu adalah gerombolan gadis mafia yang hendak membunuhnya. Harry mulai merasa resah, jantungnya berdentum-dentum dengan sangat keras seperti ada yang memainkannya.

Selain mendengar, ia juga bisa melihat sosok-sosok itu melewati sela-sela ranting yang belum sempat ia hajari.

Tidak jauh jaraknya gadis-gadis itu dengan sekumpulan pohon yang mengalingi Harry. Sekarang ia bersyukur pohon-pohon itu telah merintanginya. Sedikit rasa cemas Harry lenyap, namun jantungnya tetap berdebar dengan sangat kencang. Seperti sedang menantikan episode film lanjutan yang telah lama hilang. Karena ia juga bertanya-tanya dalam hati apakah gadis-gadis itu melihatnya.

"Pokoknya, kalian harus mencari manusia sialan itu! Jika kalian tidak mendapatkannya," itu si ketua yang berbicara, dengan nada penuh dendam, kesal, dan ancaman. Ia mengeluarkan belati yang tadi sempat digunakan untuk mengancam Harry. Ia melambaikan belati itu pada jantungnya dengan dramatis. "Aku takkan segan-segan menghukum kalian semua. Kalian tentu tahu apa hukumannya..."

Ekspresi takut langsung muncul di seluruh wajah gadis itu. Terkecuali si ketua yang tampak  
senang.

"Dan sekarang, tunggu apa lagi. Cepat cari dia!" si ketua berseru dengan keras, dan dalam sekejap, asisten-asistennya berpencar ke seluruh penjuru hutan. Termasuk dia yang mulai berlari ke arah utara.

Harry sangat bersyukur pada takdirnya yang menyatakan jika ia tidak akan mati sekarang.

"Harry, kaukah itu?"

Harry tercekat, kaget mendengar suara itu. Suara pemuda yang menariknya ke dalam masalah serius ini.

"Draco?" Harry balik berkata dengan tidak percaya. "Kenapa kau ada di sini?"

Draco, yang duduk di atas ranting pohon pembatas paling tinggi, turun dengan luwesnya ke tanah tanpa cacat sedikitpun. "Aku mencarimu, Harry."

"Kenapa kau bisa tahu jika aku ada di sini? Kau... bukannya ada di kampus?"

Draco tersenyum menawan, "tentu saja, aku ini hebat, bukan? Kau harus tahu jika aku memang luar biasa. Kampus sudah usai sejak tadi, kau tidak sadar sekarang jam berapa?"

Alis Harry bertautan, "Kenapa kau ada di sini, Draco? Apakah aku bermimpi? Pohon-pohon ini, apakah kau yang membuatnya?" Ia bertanya tanpa menggubris pernyataan Draco sebelumnya.

Draco menyeringai, "jika kau ingin tahu sesuatu di balik keanehan ini, kau harus membayar."

Harry, yang sudah sangat kepingin untuk tahu segalanya mengenai keanehan ini, menganggap enteng 'bayaran' yang dimaksud Draco. "Baiklah, jelaskan."

Draco mengangguk dengan ekspresi berseri-seri. "Baiklah, kalau itu maumu. Tapi jangan kaget, ya." Harry mangut-mangut. "Kurasa kau sudah siap menerima kenyataan ini. Kau lebih panik ketimbang kaget melihat wujud gadis-gadis itu."

"Hei, siapa bilang aku tidak kaget? Aku merasa sangat _shock_."

"Paling tidak kau tidak pingsan, bukan? Melihat wujud mengerikan itu?"

Harry menghela, "aku bakal pingsan jika aku tidak dikejar seperti itu, tahu?"

Draco tersenyum, ia berjongkok di samping Harry yang masih berbaring telentang.

"Mereka adalah vampir, Harry. Begitupula aku." Draco berkata sambil menjilat bibirnya tiga kali.

**_-To Be Continued-_**


	3. Debt

_**Made by Vangelaire, **_

_**a DraRry FanFiction:**_

_**Help the Vampire!**_

_**Idea:**_

**Ide didapat saat saya berada dalam kamar mandi 8D**

_**Warnings:**_

_**SLASH, OOC**_

_**Special for teenagers**_

_**Chapter 3—Debt**_

* * *

Harry hanya sedikit terkejut saat menerima kenyataan bahwa gadis-gadis itu vampir. Teringat mengenai novel _Twilight_ yang baru kemarin dibaca, dan Harry memang sudah menduganya sejak awal, namun sempat bertentangan dengan dunia realita jika vampir itu tidak nyata. Setelah mendengar ucapan Draco, ia percaya. Karena gadis-gadis itu juga memiliki tingkah yang tidak lazim. Sekarang semuanya terbukti: _Vampires are exist._

Namun jika mendengar kenyataan bahwa Draco adalah vampir... Harry terkejut. Memang, sejak awal Harry sedikit menyadari jika Draco berbeda dengan remaja lainnya, namun ia tidak tahu dan memilih untuk tidak mendebatkannya.

Harry diam, ia menatap Draco dalam diam dan mata membelalak. "Kau... vampir?" Harry mengulangi.

Draco mengangguk.

Harry terbatuk sedikit. "Kau sama seperti mereka?"

Draco berdecak sambil memutar matanya, "haruskah kau bertingkah seperti orang tuli?"

"Tapi—aku tidak pernah menduga jika vampir itu ada..," Harry berkata sambil sedikit melamun, kemudian ia memutar kembali memori aksi gadis berbobot yang hendak memakannya. "Dan... kau akan memakanku!" ia berkata tiba-tiba dengan ekspresi putus asa.

Draco menjilat bibirnya. "Dengar, kau tidak perlu ketakutan seperti itu. Aku tidak akan memakanmu. Aku janji."

Harry berusaha menggerakkan tubuhnya untuk kabur namun tidak bisa. Otot dan syarafnya masih kebas, situasi ini sungguh tidak mendukung kondisinya. Harry masih ingin hidup. Ia bersyukur Tuhan telah memberikannya detakan jantung. Ia bersyukur kendatipun keluarganya sudah tiada. Ia bersyukur atas apapun rezeki yang diberikan-Nya. Ia masih ingin menikmati kehidupan di bumi ini. Ia tetap bersyukur walaupun kini hidupnya dipenuhi dengan teror.

Harry sangat-sangat ingin kabur. "Bagaimana aku bisa percaya pada orang-yang-baru-dikenal sepertimu? Kau akan membujukku untuk percaya padamu dan setelah itu kau akan menghisap darahku sampai kering!" Harry menggeliat-geliat, berusaha bangun dari posisinya.

Draco mendesah, "aku tidak akan menyelamatkanmu jika aku memang hanya menginginkan darahmu. Lebih cepat jika aku berkerja sama dengan mereka, bukan?"

"Tapi bisa saja kau berpura-pura baik dan berkata begitu agar kau bisa menjebakku. Setelah itu kau membuatku tak sadarkan diri lalu menghisap darahku bersama mereka!" seru Harry.

Draco mendesah kesal. "Aku tidak yakin apakah darah SEORANG manusia bisa memuaskan dua puluh satu vampir. Dan jika aku memang benar-benar ingin memakanmu, untuk apa aku memberitahukanmu jika aku adalah vampir? Kenapa aku tidak langsung menghisap darahmu sekarang saja?"

"Karena kau sudah merencanakannya! Ini semua hanya sandiwara!"

"Lantas apa yang kau inginkan dariku agar kau percaya padamu?"

"Aku tidak akan pernah percaya padamu!"

Draco berdiri—sebelumnya ia duduk di samping Harry. "Harry, dengarlah! Aku tidak ingin semua ini terjadi—"

"Kalau kau tidak ingin semua hal aneh ini terjadi, kenapa kau memberitahukanku kenyataannya? Kau bisa berbohong, bukan?"

"Harry... lebih baik jika kau mengetahui ini dari awal. Lagipula, jika aku tidak mengatakan jika aku adalah vampir, apakah kau akan memercayaiku? Bukankah kau bilang aku ini adalah orang asing yang tak patut dipercaya? Jika aku memang manusia apakah kau akan percaya padaku?"

Harry terdiam, memikirkan seluruh sudut pandang permasalahan ini. Harry sadar, ia percaya pada Draco sebelum kenyataan ini menghampirinya. Dan setelah Draco berkata ia adalah vampir... Harry berubah untuk tidak memercayainya.

Draco memang tidak salah untuk mengatakan kebenaran ini dari awal—itu menandakan dia jujur, dan akan semakin parah memang, jika Draco mengonfirmasi kebenarannya pada bagian akhir.

"Apakah seluruh vampir pembohong, Harry?" Draco bertanya dengan heran, ia kembali duduk di samping Harry.

Harry menelan ludah. "Maaf," katanya. "Tapi—entahlah... rasanya sulit untuk percaya pada makhluk sepertimu."

Draco menghela. "Sekarang, apakah kau percaya padaku?"

"Aku butuh waktu." ujar Harry. Ketegangannya mulai surut. "Tapi... apakah masih ada vampir lain?"

"Harry, bukan hanya aku dan suruhan Greengrass vampir di dunia ini. Masih ada banyak, banyak sekali. Hanya saja manusia menyadarinya karena penyamaran vampir yang sangat-sangat sempurna." jelas Draco.

"Apakah makhluk sepertimu punya dunia sendiri?" Harry bertanya lagi.

"Tentu, kami ada di dimensi lain, habitat asli vampir adalah Hutan Hujan Tropis. Di London tidak ada Hutan Hujan Tropis, tentu saja. Mereka telah memasukkanmu ke dimensi yang berbeda dari bumi. Sekarang kau tidak lagi berada di bumi." kata Draco. "Kau berada di Dunia Gaib."

Jantung Harry berdesir. "Bagaimana... Bisa?" dia bertanya. Harry memang sudah merasa ganjil saat menjejakkan kaki di atas tanah Hutan Hujan Tropis itu, tapi ia enggan untuk mendebatkannya lebih awal.

"Mudah saja, kami bisa menyamarkan gerbang dimensinya."

"Jadi, maksudmu... Sebelumnya, aku telah memasuki pintu, begitu?"

"Ya, tapi bukan pintu rumah biasa. Gerbangnya cukup besar, mereka memasang gerbang itu dengan tepat sasaran. Jika tidak, mungkin kau akan terpental."

Harry mangut-mangut mengerti. "Kenapa kau menyelamatkanku?"

Draco tersenyum, "lebih baik kita bicara di tempat lain." Draco berdiri. Harry juga ikut berdiri, namun sadar jika tubuhnya masih kebas.

"Ada apa?" tanya Draco.

"Tidak." bohong Harry. Dengan seluruh kekuatan, alhasil Harry berhasil berdiri (Harry bingung kenapa baru sekarang dia bisa berdiri). Walaupun keseimbangannya masih oleng dan beberapa kali tersandung batu.

Sementara Draco—kedua tangannya di saku celana. Tanpa belas kasih dan dengan cueknya, melirik kiri-kanan tanpa memperhatikan langkah Harry yang tertatih-tatih.

"Kita mau ke mana?" tanya Harry, berusaha mengimbangi langkah Draco yang lebar-lebar.

"Ke dunia nyata."

_Baguslah_, batin Harry. "Tapi... bagaimana caranya kita keluar dari sini?"

"Aku akan membuat portal. Tetap di sini." Draco melambaikan tangannya untuk menghentikan langkah Harry.

Harry berhenti berjalan, kemudian mengelusi sekujur tubuhnya yang masih nyeri.

Draco mengeluarkan belati perak dari saku jaketnya. Mata Harry membesar, bentuk belati itu sama dengan belati yang dipakai ketua gadis mafia untuk mengancam Harry!

"Eh, tunggu, belati itu kegunaannya untuk apa?" tanya Harry sambil melambaikan tangannya membentuk arti 'stop'.

"Bisa untuk apa saja, sih. Membuat dimensi—biasa disebut portal, pindah ke dimensi lain, menyiksa orang juga bisa. Kenapa?"

Harry diam sejenak, "er... tidak, tidak apa-apa."

Draco kembali mengerjakan tugasnya. Tanpa peduli apa yang dirasakan Harry saat ini.

Sebuah lubang berukuran cukup besar telah selesai Draco buat. Lubang itu berwarna-warni, seperti pelangi.

"Nah, kau duluan." ujar Draco sambil memberi Harry jalan.

"Aku duluan? Er—" Draco memutar mata pertanda sebal. Harry menelan ludahnya, tampaknya Draco bukanlah orang yang suka mengulang kata-kata. Resah melihat ekspresi sebal Draco, akhirnya Harry memasukkan kepalanya ke dalam lubang yang hanya bisa dimasuki satu orang tersebut.

Banyak sekali warna di dalamnya, tercampur aduk seperti cairan berwarna-warni. Namun Harry tidak melihat jalan keluar di sana, hanya ada pusaran warna tak berujung.

Harry mulai bertanya-tanya, _kenapa Draco tidak membuat portal yang lebih besar sehingga aku dan dia bisa masuk bersama?_

Perlahan, Harry memasukkan seluruh tubuhnya. Kemudian ia berpusing dalam lingkaran warna itu. Harry memekik kaget.

Cukup lama Harry berputar dalam pusaran dimensi, hingga ia sempat ber-'huek' sedikit. Ia bersyukur karena tidak ada apapun yang dikeluarkan lambungnya.

Harry merasa pusing, ingin sekali muntah namun teringat jika tidak ada sepeser pun makanan yang dimakannya. Rasa pusing itu semakin bergejolak seiring lamanya dia berputar dalam lubang dimensi.

Tak lama kemudian, kegelapan menerjang Harry.

**xxx**

Harry mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. Hal yang pertama ia lihat adalah langit-langit berwarna putih bersih.

Harry berkernyit. Ini bukan kamar apartemennya. Harry melempar pandang ke seluruh penjuru ruangan. Penglihatannya buram.

Harry meraba matanya. Baru sadarlah ia jika kacamata bulat culun itu tidak menempel pada kedua maniknya.

"Kacamataku." gumam Harry lirih. Saat dia hendak meraba-raba, ada sebuah tangan yang menggenggam tangannya dengan lembut. Tangan itu dingin, dan—Harry mengenal sentuhan ini. Draco Malfoy.

"Terimakasih." ujar Harry setelah Draco menyerahkan kacamatanya. Harry kembali mengerling sekeliling. "Er... kita ada di mana?"

_Draco telah berganti pakaian_, pikir Harry. Namun bajunya tetap saja serba-serbi hitam, sangat kontras dengan surai pirangnya.

"Rumahku." jawab Draco, menatap Harry lekat-lekat. Dia duduk di kursi yang bersebelahan dengan kasur yang ditiduri Harry.

"Kenapa kita ada di rumahmu?" Harry kembali bertanya.

"Kau tidak ingat, jika kau pingsan saat perjalanan menuju dimensi lain?"

"Ah, iya."

Draco memalingkan pandangnya, "_well_, sebenarnya dari awal tujuanku memang ingin membawamu ke sini. Tapi manorku ini memang ada di dunia nyata."

Harry mengejang kaget. "Ap—tuh, kau ingin memakanku, kan?"

Draco berkernyit, "tidak, Harry, tenanglah."

"Ini Malfoy Manor, kan? Berarti ada keluargamu di sini, dan dugaanku benar, kau akan mengikatku dengan tali, memamerkanku pada mereka, kemudian menyantapku penuh nafsu." ujar Harry dengan nada penuh tuduhan. Kemudian dia menarik nafas panjang dan berteriak, "Tolong! Tolong!"

Draco langsung membekap mulutnya dengan cepat. "Jangan berteriak!" larak Draco setengah berbisik. "Harry, percayalah padaku, kami tidak akan memakanmu. Lagipula aku tidak mungkin membawamu ke tempat lain jika kondisimu payah seperti tadi. Kau aman di sini, mereka akan menghisap habis darahmu jika kau berada di tempat lain dengan stamina payah itu."

Harry menampar tangan Draco yang menutup mulutnya. "Mengapa demikian? Kenapa hanya manormu yang aman? Memangnya di rumah orang lain tidak aman?" tanya Harry.

Draco menghela, "begini," katanya. "Mereka adalah suruhan Greengrass, gadis yang sangat menginginkanku untuk menjadi pendamping hidupnya. Dia menyuruh gadis-gadis itu untuk mencelakai siapapun yang memiliki hubungan dekat denganku. Di sini aman karena Greengrass tidak berani bertindak busuk di depanku, dan keluargaku. Dan jika dia memang ingin menyerang, ada cukup banyak vampir yang dapat mengalahkannya." jelasnya.

Harry mengernyit. _Siapa pula Greengrass? _batin Harry, namun tidak ingin menanyakan siapa gerangan Greengrass itu pada Draco.

"Mereka ada di mana? Keluargamu, maksudku." tanya Harry.

"Sebentar lagi mereka datang."

Harry melirik jendela yang ada di seberangnya. Ini sudah sore, matahari sebentar lagi tenggelam. "Berapa lama aku tertidur?"

"Sekitar enam jam."

_Tidak buruk_, batin Harry.

"Malam nanti, saat makan malam. Aku akan memperkenalkanmu pada keluargaku." kata Draco sambil mengelus tangan Harry yang tergelepar di samping tubuhnya.

"Apa?" Harry setengah berteriak, melepaskan telapak tangannya yang sedang dielus Draco. "Kau sudah gila! Kau dan keluargamu... akan benar-benar memakanku!"

"Hei, Harry, sudah berapa kali kukatakan? Kami tidak akan memakanmu. Aku sudah menjelaskannya pada mereka tentang kedatanganmu—aku sudah mengatakannya lewat telepon satu per satu, mereka mengerti. Jangan pikir keluargaku adalah keluarga rendahan yang asal makan manusia, kami juga punya harga diri dan rasa sopan."

_Baru tahu, deh_, batin Harry. "Apakah hanya keluargamu yang memiliki tata krama seperti ini?"

"Tidak juga, banyak vampir bangsawan lainnya yang memiliki tata krama seperti ini. Keturunan raja tidak menghisap darah manusia. Kami lebih sering makan darah hewan." Draco tersenyum licik sambil mejelaskan. "Dan para pesuruh Greengrass itu—sepertinya mereka hanya budak yang dibeli Greengrass. Jadi bukan masalah jika mereka bertingkah seperti hewan."

"Kenapa bangsawan harus berlaku seperti itu? Oh, dan—di manakah kerajaan vampir itu?"

"Keturunan raja adalah figur masyarakat, Harry, kami bertingkah baik kelak menjadikan masyarakat vampir yang berbudi pekerti. Kerajaan vampir ada di dimensi berbeda yang jaraknya lumayan jauh dari sini."

Harry merasa sedikit mual. _Sepertinya keluarga kerajaan belum memberikan dampak optimal dengan bersikap baik di depan masyarakat,_ pikir Harry. _Toh masih ada saja vampir-vampir lain yang menghisap darah manusia dengan sembarang, seperti suruhan Greengrass itu... yang nyaris saja membunuhku.., mereka tentunya tidak mau repot-repot meniru tingkah keluarga kerajaan yang menyusahkan._

"Kenapa kau harus memperkenalkanku pada keluargamu?"

"Harry, semakin banyak mereka mengenalmu, semakin kuat pula perlindunganmu jika kau diserang pasukan Greengrass lagi. Lagipula, kau sudah terlanjur masuk ke dalam permasalahan ini, kau tidak bisa berbalik lagi." jelas Draco.

Harry berkernyit tidak terima, "maksudmu, aku tidak akan bisa kembali menjalani kehidupanku yang nyaman dan tentram, begitu?"

"Kau bisa saja melakukan aktivitas dambaanmu, tapi nanti. Setelah kau keluar dari permasalahan ini."

Harry melipat tangannya di dada, "lantas, bagaimana caranya? Kau yang telah memasukkanku ke dalam permasalahan ini. Kau juga harus bertanggung jawab."

"Baiklah," kata Draco lembut. "Aku akan membuat Greengrass mengerti."

"Bagaimana caranya?" tanya Harry.

Draco menyeringai licik, alisnya naik setengah, ekspresinya mengatakan mau-tahu-saja-mau-tahu-banget. Harry mengernyit kesal.

"Baiklah, terserah padamu saja. Yang penting urusan Greengrass ada di tanganmu, dengan begitu aku bebas dari—"

"Bukan berarti bebas juga, Harry."

Harry tertawa renyah, "lalu?"

"Kau berhutang budi padaku. Kau juga berjanji akan membayar informasi yang telah kuberikan padamu."

Perut Harry serasa dijungkirbalikkan, tawa garingnya lenyap seketika. Namun dia hanya mengedikkan bahu, pertanda menerima apapun yang Draco minta. _Dia tidak mungkin minta yang aneh-aneh_, batin Harry mengentengkan. _Paling dia hanya memintaku untuk menjadi kacungnya selama satu minggu atau—yang lainnya, dia tidak akan meminta apapun lagi dariku, aku tidak punya apa-apa._

"Orangtuaku selalu menyetujui hubunganku dengan Greengrass." ujar Draco, Harry mengangguk paham. "Peraturan keluarga kerajaan mengatakan,"

"Jika aku memilih untuk tidak bersama Greengrass—pilihan orangtua—harus diadakan pertandingan. Greengrass dengan orang pilihanku akan saling beradu. Jika salah satu dari mereka menang, dia lah yang akan menjadi mempelaiku nanti." jelas Draco. "Nah, Harry, tugasmu adalah menjadi 'orang pilihanku', kemudian menangkan persaingan itu sehingga aku tidak perlu hidup bersama Greengrass."

Harry melotot sejadi-jadinya, "ap-apa?" katanya setengah berteriak. "Tapi aku tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa! Apalagi bertanding dengan Greengrass yang pastinya lebih sakti dariku! Kau tidak bisa melanggarnyakah?"

"Tentu tidak, perintahnya absolut. Awalnya anggota kerajaan tidak terima, tapi toh pada akhirnya mereka menjalankannya juga." kata Draco. "Kau akan berlatih dulu, tentunya. Seperti pada peraturan yang diundangkan kerajaan, kompetisinya hanya berburu saja. Kau hanya perlu berlatih memanah, melempar pisau, menembak, dan ketangkasan. Itu saja."

"Kau bilang itu saja?" Harry membeo dengan nada tidak percaya. "Aku bahkan tidak bisa melakukan satu pun aktivitas ekstrem yang kau katakan tadi!"

Draco menghela, "kau bisa setelah melakukan latihan berat, tentu saja." Draco meraih tangan kanan Harry yang sedang terkepal di samping tubuhnya, dia mengelusnya kemudian memutar tangan Harry ke bagian nadi.

Harry mengernyit saat melihat Draco menjilat bibirnya.

"Lagipula," Draco menatap Harry. "Kau memiliki darah 'khusus'"

Harry menarik tangannya dari genggaman Draco dengan perlahan, takut jika vampir itu berubah menjadi liar dan menancapkan gigi runcingnya di nadi Harry. "Maksud?" tanya Harry _tengil_.

"Kau memiliki sedikit darah vampir. Itulah sebabnya darah manusiamu tidak tercium. Sedikit sekali yang memiliki darah seperti ini. Banyak vampir yang tidak bisa mencium darah sepertimu, Harry, mereka berpikir jika kau juga vampir. Aku baru sadar jika kau memiliki darah jenis langka ini saat aku mengobati bekas gigitan vampir suruhan Greengrass di lehermu." jelas Draco.

Bahkan Harry lupa pada luka di lehernya. Dia meraba lehernya, benar saja, luka itu sudah tertutup dengan jahitan, tidak menganga seperti sebelumnya.

"Tapi mereka salah, justru darah seperti inilah yang memiliki rasa paling nikmat dari darah lain. Yah, walaupun hanya sedikit yang tahu tentang ini." Draco kembali berkata. Perkataannya membuat Harry agak takut. "Kau tidak merasakan sakit, kan, saat perempuan itu menggigitmu?"

Harry menggeleng kecil.

"Seharusnya kau merasakan sakit yang luar bisa. Berarti ini semua benar, kau bukan manusia biasa. Aku tidak menyesal bertemu dengan orang langka sepertimu, lagipula, kau juga tidak akan terlalu kesusahan melakukan latihan sebelum tanding nanti."

"Tapi... siapa dari keluargaku yang vampir?" tanya Harry bingung.

"Bukankah seharusnya kau yang mengetahuinya?"

"Keluargaku tidak pernah menceritakan hal seperti ini padaku. Belum lagi.., mereka semua sudah wafat."

Draco menundukkan kepalanya, "aku turut berduka cita."

"Terimakasih," kata Harry, senyum samar menghiasi bibirnya. "Oh, ya, apa bedanya darah manusia dengan yang memiliki sedikit darah vampir? Dan darah hewan."

Draco kembali menatap Harry. "Darah manusia memiliki rasa yang sangat manis dan menyenangkan, namun efeknya akan seperti minuman keras jika seorang vampir menghisapnya terlalu banyak, vampir itu akan kehilangan kendali dan mabuk. Sementara darah vampir, rasanya pahit, darah 'khusus' tidak membuat vampir yang memakannya kehilangan kendali, karena manis yang terlalu berlebihan bercampur dengan sedikit rasa pahit akan menghasilkan rasa manis yang natural, darah itu memberikan rasa senang dan ketagihan." jelas Draco. "Dan darah hewan—rasanya hambar, tidak enak, makanya hanya beberapa rakyat jelata dan semua keluarga kerajaan yang rela mengorbankan diri untuk memakan makanan hambar setiap hari, tapi jika sudah sering memakan darah hewan, nanti juga terbiasa dengan rasanya yang tidak enak itu."

Harry mengangguk paham, kemudian tersenyum jahil. "Kau tidak bosan makan darah binatang?"

"Tentu saja bosan, jika aku bukan bangsawan, mungkin aku sudah menghisap banyak darah orang. Apakah pertanyaanmu sebuah kode? Apakah kau mengizinkanku menghisap darahmu yang lezat itu?" kata Draco sembari menyeringai licik.

"Enak saja. Kau akan menghisap darahku sampai kering jika kuizinkan!" ujar Harry ketus.

Seringai Draco semakin melebar, membuat bibir Harry tersenyum masam.

"Apakah mereka tahu jika aku adalah manusia?" tanya Harry.

"Tidak, mereka mengira kau sama seperti kami. Vampir."

"Apakah tidak masalah jika tidak mengatakan kenyataanya pada mereka?"

"Sangat tidak masalah. Jika mereka mengetahuinya, kabar itu akan menyebarluas dan bisa-bisa kau dijadikan buronan untuk makan malam, karena terkadang penjaga kerajaan ada yang tidak setia dan sering mencuri dengar percakapan tuannya dengan kurang ajar." kata Draco getir.

Sunyi sejenak, kebingungan merayapi diri Harry. Soal keluarganya, soal darahnya, soal vampir-vampir ini, soal dunia lain, dan yang paling penting, kenapa Draco yang menginginkan Harry untuk dijadikan sebagai 'orang pilihan'-nya? Masih banyak orang di luar sana yang lebih baik dari Harry.

"Lebih baik kau bersiap-siap." kata Draco memecah kesunyian.

Harry mengernyit, "hah?" tanyanya cengo. "Tapi bagaimana caranya? Aku tidak membawa baju ganti sama sekali."

Draco berjalan ke arah lemari yang tidak jauh dengan kasur Harry, dia merogoh-rogoh sesuatu kemudian melempar sebuah setelan jas kepada Harry.

"Pakai itu. Tadi saat kau tidur, aku mendatangkan perancang busana kelas tinggi—nyaris saja dia membuatkanmu gaun pesta wanita. Lenganmu kurus, bahumu kecil, tinggi badan juga biasa-biasa saja, perancang busana itu tidak percaya jika kau adalah seorang tuan muda sebelum aku menggertaknya." sindir Draco.

Harry memalingkan wajahnya yang bersemu dengan tak acuh sambil membentangi pakaian yang dilempar Draco. "Sepertinya banyak sekali kegiatan yang kau lakukan secara diam-diam saat aku tertidur."

Jas dan pasangan celananya berwarna hitam, sementara kemeja dalamannya berwarna putih. Ada kain melintang berwarna biru tua yang memutar dari bahu kanan ke pinggang, kemudian kembali ke bahu kanan lagi.

Draco tersenyum. "Sepatu dan barang-barang lain yang kau inginkan ada di lemari itu, aku akan menunggu di luar." kata Draco. Telunjuknya mengarah pada lemari cokelat tua yang tadi dia obrak-abrik, kemudian dia meninggalkan Harry sendirian dalam kamarnya.

Tanpa basa-basi lagi, Harry mengganti bajunya.

_Baiklah, Harry, tenanglah, dia hanya memintamu untuk bertanding melawan Greengrass agar gadis itu tidak menjadi mempelainya. Kau bisa pergi meninggalkan Draco setelah pemuda itu berhasil membuat Greengrass mengerti. Dan kau bisa kembali menjalani hidup normal kembali! Jalani saja ini, tidak masalah, kau akan pergi setelah semuanya selesai, dan anggota keluarga Malfoy akan melupakanmu begitu saja!_

Entahlah, aku merasa bimbang.

_Bimbang apanya? Jangan bilang jika kau mencintainya._

Aku tidak tahu apakah aku mencintainya atau tidak, yang pasti, aku tidak membencinya.

_Walau dia telah memasukkanmu ke dalam lubang penuh kesengsaraan ini?_

Kurasa aku sedikit menikmatinya, malah.

_Kau tidak akan tahu apa yang akan mereka lakukan jika kau menjadi kekasih Draco sungguhan! Belum tentu Greengrass mau melepaskan Draco begitu saja, dia itu cinta mati sama Draco, tahu!_

Benak Harry berputar-putar. Antara sisi kontra dan setuju. Sisi yang mau dan tidak mau, sisi yang rela dan tidak rela. _Ah, biarlah, biarkan waktu yang menangani masalah ini_, Harry memutuskan. _Tidak ada gunanya bertengkar dengan benak sendiri_.

Setelah bersiap-siap, Harry membuka pintu kamarnya untuk keluar dari ruangan itu.

Draco ada di hadapannya, tangannya dimasukkan ke dalam saku celana. _Dia tidak berganti pakaian, dia hanya menambahkan dasi hijau gelap di kerah kemejanya, _pikir Harry. Penampilannya cukup membuat Harry agak gugup.

"Itu lebih baik," kata Draco, dia melangkah mendekati Harry. "Ketimbang baju-bajumu yang sebelumnya. Itu terlalu sederhana. Kau tidak cocok dengan itu."

Harry cemberut mendengar perkataan Draco, "itu tidak penting." ujarnya sinis.

"Baiklah, terserah padamu," Draco berkata sambil tertawa pelan, tangannya mengelus pipi Harry. "Kau selalu cocok memakai apapun." kemudian dia mencium pipi Harry ringan.

Harry mengejang, bulu romanya berdiri semua. Bukan karena takut, melainkan kaget.

"Heeh! Apa yang kau lakukan?" jerit Harry kaget, dia mengelap bekas cium Draco. Pipinya merah semerah tomat.

Draco menyeringai, "apakah itu masih kurang jelas? Apakah aku harus melakukannya lagi agar semuanya jelas?"

Harry menjerit tertahan, "tidak perlu, tidak perlu, terima kasih." katanya cepat.

Harry menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya yang mabuk kepayang agar kembali ke dunia nyata. Sementara Draco hanya terkekeh di sampingnya.

"Eh... ruang makannya ada di mana?" tanya Harry gugup sambil berjalan bersama Draco melewati lorong panjang Malfoy Manor.

"Di belokan kanan ini."

Harry menghentikan langkahnya, "tunggu sebentar!" bisik Harry.

"Ada apa?"

"Mereka semua sudah datang?" tanya Harry. "Sejak kapan mereka datang?"

"Dari tadi. Kau tidak mendengarnya?"

Harry menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Oh, kau belum menyebutkan ciri-ciri dan nama anggota keluargamu. Bisakah kau menyebutkan ciri-cirinya?" pinta Harry.

Draco mengangguk, "baiklah." katanya. "Semua keluargaku rambutnya pirang, terkecuali Cedric yang mengecat rambutnya menjadi agak gelap—jadi, kau harus bisa membedakannya. Itu ibuku, Narcissa Malfoy," Draco menunjuk seorang wanita paruh baya yang cantik dengan gaun sederhana berwarna _emerald_, Harry mengangguk paham.

"Itu ayahku, Lucius Malfoy," Draco menunjuk seorang pria dewasa berbadan besar dan berwajah arogan. Harry mengangguk sambil menelan ludah.

"Dan itu Cedric." Draco menunjuk seorang pemuda tampan yang sedang tersenyum memandangi kedua orangtuanya. Harry mengangguk.

Ruang makan Malfoy Manor memiliki jarak sekitar enam meter dengan lorong yang sedang Draco dan Harry tempati. Jadi mereka bisa menunjuk-nunjuk dan mengintip ria dengan bebas. Ada empat kursi berderet di samping kanan-kiri, dan satu kursi di bagian utara dan selatan.

Narcissa duduk berseberangan dengan Lucius yang ada di bagian utara. Sementara Cedric duduk di samping kirinya.

Harry menghela nafas panjang. "Baiklah, aku siap."

Draco mendengus, "seperti siap mau perang saja. Oh, dan jangan lupa tutup bekas jahitan lehermu itu."

Harry mengangguk kemudian menaikkan kerahnya sampai menutupi bekas lukanya.

Harry kembali mengintip ke ruang makan. Dan dari arah kanan, datanglah seorang gadis cantik dengan rok mini biru dan kaus merah polos yang dilapisi jaket kulit hitam. Wajahnya menawan namun sorot matanya licik dan kejam. Dia duduk di kursi meja bagian kanan. Harry mengernyit. Nyaris saja gadis itu melihat Harry, namun Harry dengan cepat membalikkan badannya.

"Kau punya kakak perempuan?" tanya Harry.

"Tidak." kata Draco dengan nada curiga.

"Lalu, itu siapa?"

Draco mengintip ke ruang makan. "Oh, _God_! Itu Greengrass!" bisik Draco _shock_.

"Hah? Greengrass? Kau bercanda!" bisik Harry. "Gadis cantik itu? Ah, Draco, bagaimana ini? Aku bisa hancur."

Draco berdeham, "tenang saja, yang perlu kau lakukan saat menghadapinya hanyalah bersikap tenang. Bersikap seakan tidak ada pasukannya yang menyerangmu. Dia tidak akan berani menyakitimu di depanku dan keluargaku." kata Draco menenangkan, dia meremas bahu Harry lembut. "Kau bisa melakukannya."

Harry menarik nafas dalam-dalam kemudian menghembuskannya. Kemudian dia menggenggam lengan Draco erat dan berjalan menuju ruang makan senormal mungkin.

Para Malfoy menoleh ke arah Harry dan Draco. Harry mengerling Draco yang sekarang tersenyum menyambut keluarganya. Harry ikut-ikutan senyum.

"Oh, Harry Potter," sapa Narcissa ramah. "Orang pilihan Draco, kau cantik sekali, nak, tapi... kau tidak salah baju, kan?" tanyanya sambil menatap Harry dari atas sampai bawah. Harry dapat merasakan tatapan tajam dari arah kanan, tempat Greengrass bersemayam.

"Ehm... tidak, saya—"

"Dia memang selalu terlihat menawan, Mum, sekarang, bolehkah Harry duduk?" Draco menyelamatkan Harry. Harry melihat Greengrass memalingkan wajahnya sambil mencibir.

"Oh, tentu saja. Selamat datang di manor ini, Harry." ujar Mrs. Malfoy sambil tersenyum tulus. Harry membalasnya dengan cengiran gugup.

Harry duduk diantara Cedric dan Draco, dan Greengrass duduk berseberangan dengannya (Draco yang menyuruh Harry duduk di samping kirinya).

"Nah, Harry," kata Narcissa. "Di seberang sana adalah ayah Draco, Lucius Malfoy." Harry mengangguk menanggapinya sambil tersenyum. "Di sebelah kananmu ada Cedric Malfoy, kakak kandung Draco, saya Narcissa Malfoy, ibu Draco, dan di seberangmu, ada Astoria Greengrass, calon mempelai Draco juga."

Harry menatap Greengrass, Greengrass balas menatapnya sambil tersenyum jahat. "Senang bertemu denganmu," katanya sambil mengulurkan tangan. "Potter." penyebutan nama belakang Harry mendapatkan penekanan sedemikian rupa, sehingga memberikan kesan amarah yang ditahan.

Harry mengulurkan tangannya untuk menjabat tangan Greengrass yang ada di seberang, dia dapat merasakan tangannya remuk saat Greengrass meremas telapak tangan Harry dengan sadis. Harry mencabut tangannya dengan paksa, dan menahan ringisan kesakitannya. Tidak ada Malfoy yang menanggapinya terkecuali Draco yang sekejap menatap Greengrass penuh emosi kemudian tersenyum padanya (Draco sadar karena daritadi dia memantau gerak-gerik Greengrass terhadap Harry). Pipi Greengrass bersemu dan dia balik tersenyum pada Draco.

"Selamat datang di Malfoy Manor, Harry Potter." kata Cedric lembut. Harry dan Cedric saling berjabatan tangan. Tak lupa pula Harry untuk memberi salam ramah pada Lucius yang membalasnya dengan kaku dan nada congkak.

Harry menelan ludah, menebak-nebak apa yang ada di balik kurungan makanan yang kini ada di hadapannya.

"Hari ini kami menyediakan makanan yang khusus untuk kedatanganmu, Harry." kata Narcissa sambil tersenyum.

Sejenak sunyi.

Narcissa tetap tersenyum, semua orang yang ada di ruang makan itu menatap Harry. Termasuk Greengrass yang menatapnya mencela.

Manik Harry dengan Narcissa terus bertautan. "Ah," kata Harry agak _speechles_, mengetahui keluarga Malfoy yang derajatnya lebih tinggi rela menyuguhkan makanan spesial untuk Harry. "Terimakasih banyak, padahal tidak usah repot-repot—"

"Sama-sama, nak, ini tidak merepotkan, kok." ucap Narcissa senang. "Dan setelah acara makan malam yang menyenangkan ini, kita akan bicara mengenai peraturan siapakah yang akan menjadi mempelai Draco."

Sekali lagi, Harry menelan ludahnya. Dia melirik Greengrass, Harry mendapati Greengrass menatapnya dengan licik, bongak, dan matanya berkata akulah-yang-akan-menjadi-istri-Draco-kau-tidak-akan-pernah-menjadi-kekasihnya-kau-tidak-pantas-untuk-itu.

Narcissa mengernyit melihat Greengrass dan Harry yang saling pandang dengan serius.

Cedric berdeham, Harry dan Greengrass melepaskan adu matanya kemudian menoleh memandang Cedric. "Lebih baik kubuka tudung sajinya."—Narcissa tersenyum bangga dengan putra sulungnya yang bisa mengalihkan situasi tidak enak dari ruang makan itu.

Tudung saji berbahan metal itu sudah benar-benar menampakkan apa yang ada di baliknya. Tiga botol kaca berisi cairan gelap, enam gelas dan mangkuk kaca, kemudian satu mangkuk besar sup darah yang masih panas, asapnya mengepul mengeluarkan bau anyir yang luar biasa. Dengan tulang-tulang putih dengan bercak merah yang mengambang di permukaannya.

Perut Harry bergejolak. Harry menelan ludah.

Harry menutup mulut dan hidungnya untuk menahan hawa mualnya.

_Oh, tidak, kau harus menahannya, Harry, Mrs. Malfoy membuatkannya spesial untukmu! Kau bisa bertahan! _batin Harry.

Harry menarik nafas dalam-dalam kemudian menahannya dalam dada.

"Bagaimana menurutmu, Harry?" tanya Narcissa.

"Sungguh luar biasa." kata Harry sambil mengangguk canggung. Harry bertopang dagu dengan tangan kanannya. Jari manis, tengah, dan telunjuknya secara samar menutupi hidung.

Narcissa tersenyum lebar, "baiklah, selamat makan, semuanya."

Kemudian, semua orang di ruang makan mengambil porsi masing-masing dari mangkuk sup, tidak lupa juga Narcissa yang berkeliling memutari meja untuk menuangkan darah di setiap gelas. Sementara Harry, bingung memikirkan cara untuk menyelundupkan mangkuk kacanya yang kini telah penuh terisi darah. Begitupula dengan minumannya.

**xxx**

Bersyukurlah Draco rela menukar mangkuk sup dan gelasnya yang kosong dengan mangkuk Harry yang isinya masih penuh dan belum tersentuh sama sekali. Sehingga Draco-lah nanti yang akan dituduh tidak menghabiskan makan malamnya.

Karena Harry dan Draco juga menukarnya secara perlahan dan hati-hati acara tukar menukar mangkuk itu tidak disadari.

"Kurasa perbincangan sudah bisa dimulai." Narcissa memulai, menatap bergantian semua orang yang ada di meja makan.

Narcissa mengangguk, "baiklah, Astoria, Harry, karena calon mempelai Draco ada dua orang, terpaksa kami harus menggunakan peraturan kerajaan." katanya. "Kalian akan diadukan dalam sebuah pertandingan satu sama lain,"

"Pertandingan akan dimulai dua bulan lagi, tempatnya di Hutan Hujan Tropis—dimensi lain. Kalian memiliki banyak kesempatan untuk berlatih. Pertandingannya... mudah saja, kalian hanya akan berburu hewan hutan yang akan ditentukan nanti. Siapa yang paling banyak mendapatkannya, dialah yang menang." jelas Narcissa. "Ketentuan pertandingan ini memang mudah, tapi kami harap agar kalian tidak meremehkan kompetisi ini. Itu saja."

Harry mengangguk paham, dia mengerling Greengrass kilat yang sekarang sedang menatap Narcissa dengan mengentengkan. Harry menghela nafas.

"Sampai jumpa lagi, senang makan malam bersamamu, Harry Potter, Astoria juga." kata Narcissa ramah.

Dan tertutuplah acara makan malam ini. Narcissa, Lucius dan Cedric telah pergi meninggalkan ruang makan. Tinggal Draco, Greengrass, dan Harry yang tersisa di ruang makan.

"Ayo, Harry," kata Draco, mengajak Harry meninggalkan ruang makan.

Harry menurutinya, tapi saat mereka hendak pergi, Greengrass mencegatnya. "Tunggu sebentar." ujar gadis itu. "Senang makan malam denganmu, Harry." dia menjabat tangan Harry tanpa permisi, kembali meremukkan tangan Harry, dan meninggalkan secarik kertas kecil yang diselipkan sembunyi-sembunyi.

"Dan Draco," kata Greengrass, dia mengecup pipi Draco ringan—Harry sempat melihat keengganan yang disembunyikan di wajah Draco—kemudian tersenyum padanya. "Sampai jumpa." tiba-tiba ada rasa panas dalam hati Harry ketika melihat Greengrass mengecup pipi Draco. Aneh, Harry sendiri kebingungan dengan rasa panas itu.

Dan setelah itu, Greengrass melangkah pergi ke arah Lucius, Narcissa dan Cedric pergi. Dia menoleh pada Harry untuk memberikan seringai licik untuk terakhir kalinya.

"Kau tidak cemburu, kan?" tanya Draco iseng, menatap manik Harry lekat-lekat.

Harry berkernyit, kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya, "boro-boro."

Draco tertawa renyah, "benarkah?"

Harry berdecak, "terserahlah." katanya.

"Tanganmu masih sakit?" Draco mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Tidak, sih." kata Harry.

"Kau harus memakluminya, terkadang vampir berjabat tangan keras dengan sesama vampir. Jadi keluargaku tidak ada yang menyadari aksi Greengrass tadi."

"Tidak apa, tidak masalah. Sekalian melatih ketahanan tanganku."

Draco menyeringai licik.

"Apakah kau menginginkan sesuatu untuk dimakan?" tanya Draco.

Harry menelan ludahnya, begitu Draco bertanya begitu perutnya langsung melilit kelaparan. "Boleh saja, tapi... makanannya terserah kau saja."

Harry dan Draco menghentikan langkahnya, mereka sudah sampai di depan pintu kamar Harry.

"Baiklah, kupesankan _pizza_, ok?" tanya Draco.

"Silahkan saja."

"Kalau begitu, sampai jumpa."

Setelah Draco meninggalkan Harry sendiri, Harry masuk ke dalam kamarnya kemudian menutup pintunya rapat-rapat.

Hary menatap tangannya, kertas itu, entah apa isinya, yang pasti tidak baik. Perlahan, dengan jantung yang terpompa cepat, Harry membuka kertas kecil yang diberikan Greengrass padanya:

_**Kau tidak akan pernah menjadi milik Draco.**_

_**Seandainya nanti kau menang, bahaya besar akan menimpamu**_

Harry meraba bagian belakang kertas yang timbul karena Greengrass menuliskannya dengan kasar, dan penuh kekesalan.

Harry menyelipkan kertas itu di balik kasurnya, Draco tidak boleh mengetahui hal ini, karena Harry yakin apapun marabahaya yang diinginkan Greengrass untuk menimpa Harry, dia pasti bisa melewatinya. Dia tidak menginginkan perlindungan dari Draco.

Masalah kalah atau menang Harry tidak peduli. Yang penting, bagaimana caranya gadis seperti itu diajak berkompromi, nanti? Harry tidak yakin Draco bisa membujuknya.

_**_-:To Be Continued:-_**_

**Terimakasih, sodara-sodara sekalian! Yang telah menunggu dan menyemangati untuk meneruskan cerita ini.. :) Saya tidak ada apa-apanya tanpa kalian. Dan di bawah sini, selesai sudah _Help the Vampire_ bagian tiga. Maaf karena keterlambatan _update, _semoga ceritanya tidak mengecewakan pembaca. Saya sangat menghargai kalian yang membaca dan memberikan _review_ berisikan kritik dan saran di kotak _review_.**

**Dan yang terakhir, saya sungguh-sungguh berterimakasih kepada siapapun yang telah menominasikan saya menjadi _best newcomer_. Saya tidak tahu harus melakukan apa untuk berterimakasih, karena saya ini masih benar-benar buruk dalam menulis cerita. Dukungan dan _vote_ kalian sangat dibutuhkan!**

**Terima kasih sekali lagi,**

**Sampai jumpa :)**


	4. Traineeship

**Disclaimer:**

**Harry Potter, milik J.K Rowling **

**Saya hanya meminjam karakter yang telah dibuat oleh Bu Rowling, saya tidak mengambil keuntungan apapun, saya hanya membuat sebuah karangan fiksi yang berasal dari imajinasi saya. Saya hanya memiliki beberapa OC yang merupakan asli buatan saya.**

**Dibuat oleh ****Vangelaire****, **

**Help the Vampire**

**Peringatan:**

**SLASH, OOC (semuanya, mungkin?), beberapa OC**

**Mohon maaf pada pembaca yang bukan remaja, anda tidak diperbolehkan masuk**

**Bagian empat—Traineeship**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxx**

Pukul empat pagi, di keesokan hari.

Seseorang mengetuk pintu kamar Harry. Tanpa perasaan, tanpa mau tahu si penghuni kamar sedang apa.

Harry mengerjapkan matanya, mengusapnya sedikit kemudian bangkit untuk membukakan pintu.

"Ya?" kata Harry seraya menutup kuap.

"Ada pemberitahuan." ujar Draco, menyerbu masuk.

Harry menghela, "pemberitahuan? Sepagi ini?" tanyanya.

"Memangnya kenapa? Ibuku bebas memberikan pengumuman kapan saja." katanya congkak. Draco duduk di pinggiran kasur Harry.

"Baiklah, terserah," kata Harry sabar, ikut duduk di sebelah Draco.

Draco memberikan segulungan perkamen yang sedari tadi dibawanya. "Ini," katanya, Harry mengambil perkamen itu. "Jam tujuh pagi nanti akan ada tes kesehatan. Kau harus memakai pakaian yang sudah disediakan di dalam lemari itu." Draco menunjuk lemari di pojokan kamar Harry yang pernah dia obrak-abrik.

"Kau... yang memasukannya?" tanya Harry.

"Tidak," jawab Draco. "Alice yang memasukkannya, Alicia Robert. Tentu kau tidak tahu siapa dia, dia adalah salah satu mentor dalam latihanmu. Dia adalah gadis pirang pendek yang... supel." kata akhir diucapkan Draco dengan getir.

"Mentor selama—"

"Mentor selama tiga bulan ini." potong Draco.

"Apakah kau akan menjadi mentor juga?" Harry merasa aneh karena jantungnya berpacu cepat.

"Tidak, tentu saja. Kami tidak mau timbul rasa ketidakadilan di antara peserta." jantung Harry kembali berdetak seperti semula, sebersit kekecewaan berusaha ia hilangkan dalam hatinya.

"Lalu, kau akan menonton kami, begitu?" tanya Harry lagi.

"Mungkin," kata Draco, kemudian dia menyeringai. "Kau kecewa, ya? Aku tidak menjadi mentormu?"

Harry mengernyit, "ti—"

Draco menyambar dagu Harry lembut, yang ada di sampingnya. "Kau tenang saja, aku akan tetap menjagamu," katanya. "dari ancaman Greengrass."

Harry tertawa garing dengan parau, berusaha keras ia menepis tangan Draco pelan. "Aku bisa jaga diri sendiri. Aku bukan perempuan, atau bayi, atau kakek tua renta. Kau—lebih baik mengerjakan kegiatan sehari-harimu. Tak perlu pedulikan aku."

"Bagaimana kalau aku tidak bisa?" tanya Draco, dia menatap Harry lekat-lekat dengan pandangan seakan Harry adalah kekasihnya yang sudah beribu-ribu tahun tak berjumpa.

Harry mendengus, "apa maksudmu?"

Draco menghela, "Harry Potter. Jangan pura-pura bodoh, _please_?"

Jantung Harry kembali berlari, sekencang-kencangnya—tapi itu hanya sebentar, benaknya terfokus pada tes kesehatan. Perut Harry serasa ditinju. "Oh! Tapi bagaimana aku bisa melewati tes kesehatan jika aku memiliki detak jantung dan pernafasan?"

Draco menghela, "_well_, jantung kami memompa kekosongan, kami bernafas namun sebenarnya tidak ada yang kami hembuskan. Dan sistem mekanisme tubuh kami sama dengan manusia, jadi tidak masalah jika menelan obat vampir bulat-bulat." jelasnya.

Harry menghela besar dengan lega, dia mengelus dada. Sejenak sunyi.

"Apakah urusanmu sudah selesai?" tanya Harry.

Draco sesaat menatap Harry dengan pandangan tak terbaca dan sedikit kecewa, kemudian dia mengangguk dan berkata, "ya. Selamat malam, semoga kau bisa melanjutkan tidurmu."

Draco keluar dan menutup pintu kamar Harry, tanpa perpisahan yang lebih hangat. Harry menghela seraya mengunci pintu tersebut.

Harry membalik dan bersandar di pintu sambi meratapi perkamen yang diberikan Draco. Dia menarik pita kecil yang disimpulkan di sana, kemudian membacanya intensif.

_Untuk Harry Potter,_

_Sehubungan dengan pelatihan fisik untuk persiapan persaingan tiga bulan yang akan datang, akan diadakan tes kesehatan pada dini hari, pukul 07.00 pagi, di Aula Besar Malfoy Manor._

_Latihan dilakukan setiap hari, mulai dari jam 07.00 pagi sampai 04.00 sore .Pelatih akan diberitahu setelah tes kesehatan _(Draco telah membocorkan siapa mentor Harry hari ini, rupanya)_._

_Sarapan dilakukan satu jam sebelum tes dimulai. Istirahat makan siang pukul 12.00 -12.30 siang._

_Selama pelatihan, pakaian yang dikenakan adalah pakaian peserta yang tersedia pada lemari kamar masing-masing. Pelatih akan selalu bersama peserta pada saat pelatihan dilaksanakan._

_Sekian,_

_Terima kasih,_

_Narcissa dan Lucius Malfoy._

Harry kembali kembali membelitkan pita perkamen seperti sedia kala, dia menarik loker meja rias dan menaruhnya di sana.

Dia menghela, kemudian membantingkan diri ke kasur. Dia berandai-andai, andaikan dia tidak bertemu Draco, dia tidak perlu bangun pagi, latihan fisik, bertemu orang asing, bertemu orang yang selalu berniat untuk membahayakannya, menonton televisi, berkunjung ke taman kota, dan kegiatan lain yang menyenangkan.

Dia juga berpikir, apakah jalan yang di tempuhnya ini benar atau salah.

**xxx**

_**In the morning**_

_Selalu pikiran itu yang muncul dalam otakmu, kau ikhlas tidak sih, membantu Draco?_ tanya Harry pada dirinya sendiri setelah dia membersihkan diri dan berganti pakaian.

_Ikhlas? Mungkin.., sedikit... Sulit ikhlas di saat seperti ini..._

_Dia sudah menyelamatkan nyawamu, mungkin ini takdirmu.., _just help that vampire then they'll let you go...

Harry merapikan kasurnya yang sudah rapi. Menepuk-nepuk selimut dengan tidak bergunanya. Ini lebih baik dari pada diam saja, pikir Harry.

Setelah lelah pura-pura sibuk, Harry terenyak di pinggiran kasurnya dengan gusar. Dia mengenakan kaus lengan tiga perempat hitam, celana _training_ bitu tua, dan sepatu kets hitam. Berkali-kali dia menarik keliman lengannya yang menonjol.

Ini karena Harry gugup dan bingung apa yang akan dihadapinya nanti, dia tidak akan seperti in—

Ketukan mengejutkan Harry, dengan ragu yang ditutup-tutupi, ia membuka daun pintu.

"Sarapan." kata Draco, di tangannya ada sekotak besar makanan.

Setelah makan, Harry berjalan di lorong dengan Draco yang serba-hitam. Keduanya tenggelam dalam kesunyian. Lama-kelamaan Harry berpikir jika Draco marah padanya.

"Kau marah padaku?" Harry memecah kesunyian, Draco mengangkat alisnya.

Diam sejenak, Harry dan Draco terus berjalan menuju Aula Besar. Kemudian salah satu dari mereka mendengus. Harry menghentikan langkahnya, menoleh cepat pada Draco.

"Aku tidak marah padamu, Harry Potter," ujar Draco, ikut menghentikan langkahnya seraya mengacak rambut Harry. "Kenapa kau berpikiran begitu?"

"Malam kemarin... kupikir kau marah, atau apa, karena... tidak biasanya kau begitu." jawab Harry.

Draco mengangkat tangannya dan memasukkannya ke dalam saku—Harry pikir Draco akan menyentuhnya lagi. Sesaat Draco memejamkan mata.

"Kau tidak perlu memikirkan itu." kata Draco, suaranya melunak.

Kembali sunyi.

Beberapa sudut di Aula Besar ditutupi tirai-tirai membentuk ruangan kecil untuk _check up_. Harry memasuki ruangan-ruangan itu, dan setelah dia mencapai tahap akhir pengetesan, Narcissa berkata padanya jika dia cukup sehat.

"Hanya sedikit menderita insomnia... Kapan biasanya kau seperti itu?" tanya Narcissa.

"_Well_... er—pada saat banyak pikiran, mungkin?" tebak Harry.

Narcissa mengulurkan sebuah kotak kecil pada Harry. "Makan ini ketika kau tidak bisa tidur—hanya saat kau tidak bisa tidur saja, ya?"

Harry mengambilnya pelan sambil tersenyum berterimakasih, "akan saya lakukan. Terima kasih, Mrs. Malfoy."

Harry menjejalkan kotak kecil itu ke dalam sakunya. Dan Draco, yang sedari tadi menunggu, menghampirinya.

"Kau tidak bilang padaku kau penderita insomnia." katanya lirih.

"Kenapa harus bilang? Lagi pula—sudah kukatakan sebelumnya—aku bukan bayi, Draco. Berhentilah mencemaskanku, ini hanya... sesuatu yang ringan. Aku tidak menderita kanker atau tumor ganas, kok." ujar Harry.

Draco membuka mulutnya, namun kembali menutupnya. Lalu dia melirik ke samping, enggan bertemu pandang dengan Harry.

**xxx**

Draco menuntun Harry menuju kebun belakang, ia mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada Harry setelah bertemu Alice. Harry merasakan petir-petir aneh di antara Draco dan Alice. Sejenak mereka tatap pandang sengit, kemudian Draco berbalik angkuh.

Harry menghampiri Alice.

"Kau Harry Potter?" kata Alicia Robert. Gadis pendek kurus, berambut pirang, dengan wajah yang selalu terlihat bahagia. "Namaku Alicia Robert, panggil saja Alice—mentormu selama latihan."

"Yeah, senang bertemu denganmu." Harry berjabat tangan dengannya.

"Kau menderita insomnia, ya? Tidur sangat penting, kau bisa mudah terserang penyakit jika insomnia selama beberapa hari berturut-turut. Kuharap kau mau makan teratur dan tidur cukup—dan jangan banyak memikirkan hal macam-macam! Tapi semoga itu tidak terjadi." ujar Alice.

"Terima kasih atas perhatiannya." balas Harry, bingung berkata apalagi.

"Sama-sama. Dan selama aku menjadi mentormu, aku akan terus memantau pola keseharianmu." Alice mengumumkan, Harry merasa kewalahan.

"Nah!" Alice berseru, kemudian menatap dirinya sendiri. "Kuharap kau juga tidak meremehkanku karena aku kecil begini."

Dari dalam lubuk hati Harry, dia tidak meremehkan Alice sama sekali. "Tentu saja tidak, kemampuan tidak ada hubungannya dengan ukuran tubuh."

Alice berseri. "Aku senang kau berkata begitu! Aku juga berpikir begitu!—awas kau Malfoy..." suaranya beringsut rendah, Harry mengernyit. "Nah, ayo kita ke tempat latihan!"

Kernyitan Harry semakin tajam, "tempat latihannya di mana?" tanyanya.

"Di dimensi lain," Alice mengeluarkan belati emas dari saku belakangnya, membentuk sebuah persegi yang lumayan besar. Dia berjinjit untuk menyelesaikan perseginya. Lubang dimensi seperti sebelumnya, penuh warna yang berputar tanpa ujung.

"Nah, pegang tanganku." perintah Alice, dia menggenggam tangan Harry—bukan sebaliknya seperti yang ia perintahkan.

"Lompat!" Alice dan Harry melompat tanpa hitungan. Pegangan Alice memaksa Harry, menyebabkan ia tidak siap dan malah terseok saat masuk. Posisi Harry terbalik dengan tidak rapihnya, ia menjerit, dan ingin muntah karena putarannya semakin dasyat.

Warna-warna mengguyur seluruh tubuh Harry, namun tidak ada yang terjadi seakan itu transparan. Kemudian warna-warna itu berubah menjadi penampakan hutan yang teduh, rindang, dan sunyi.

Harry berguling saat mendarat, menabrak pohon dan nyaris menimpa kaktus—pegangannya terlepas dari Alice.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Alice simpatik, membantu Harry bangun.

Harry mengerang sakit, "kurasa begitu..." susah payah ia bicara.

Alice menengok kanan-kiri. "Kurasa ini tempat—aha! Ini benar-benar tempat latihannya!" Alice menunjuk kain bergambar singa yang mengikat pada sebuah pohon.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Harry.

"Ini tempat latihan kita. Mereka menandainya dengan singa karena aku suka singa." jelas Alice.

Harry menelan ludah, "ok." komentarnya.

Alice mengernyit, "hanya ok?—tapi, baiklah. Sekarang, latihan kita adalah jalan. Ikuti aku."

Alice memandu perjalanan, Harry mengikutinya.

Tempat Latihan Alice—dia menyebutnya begitu ketika mereka naik turun undakan. Harry sudah berkali-kali melihat sungai jernih, taman bunga, dan pohon-pohon tinggi yang melebihi gedung pencakar langit. Tempat yang indah. Lebih baik di sebut tempat rekreasi dibanding tempat latihan.

Beberapa jam telah berlalu dan dihabiskan oleh jalan kaki tanpa istirahat—entah kenapa Harry tidak merasa lelah. Sepertinya, ini karena 'darah isitmewa'-nya.

"Kurasa _Alice's Wonderland_ lebih cocok ketimbang Tempat Latihan Alice." kata Harry ketika dia dan Alice istirahat di pinggir sungai.

Alice menaikkan satu alisnya. "Hmm, bagus juga. Tapi Tempat Latihan Alice lebih bagus, menurutku..."

"Lantas, untuk apa kau menanyaiku pendapat tentang nama tempat ini?" tanya Harry.

Alice tertawa riang, "aku hanya ingin bicara, aku tidak ingin ada kecanggungan di antara kita!"

Harry terdiam, tidak menyimak ucapan Alice. Kerongkongannya serasa di gurun pasir, namun ia tidak bisa minum air sungai itu karena Alice—yang vampir, tentu akan mencurigainya.

Harry menatap aliran sungai lalu menelan ludah. Airnya jernih dan bersih, seakan merayu Harry untuk menenggaknya—atau itu hanya bayangannya saja. Harry mengalihkan pandangnya.

"Setelah ini apa?" tanya Harry, serak.

"Pantas saja—kau ini gila latihan, ya? Aku kagum kau tidak mengeluh sama sekali setelah selesai berjalan panjang! Kita sudah berjalan selama empat jam, lo, setelah ini kita kembali ke Malfoy Manor untuk makan siang." kata Alice. "Apakah kau sudah selesai?"

"Tentu saja." jawab Harry.

"Kalau begitu, mari pulang!" Alice mengeluarkan belati emas, kemudian menggambar persegi panjang besar di udara. Warna-warna pun kembali muncul dari dalamnya. Harry berdoa agar dia tidak berguling lagi.

"Nah," Alice menggenggam tangan Harry, Harry bersiap. "Lompat!" serunya.

Harry melompat cukup sempurna, rasa mual berkurang dan dia mendarat dengan tengkurap.

"Selamat makan siang! Temui aku di taman belakang satu jam lagi, dan kurasa... kita tidak akan ke dimensi lain lagi. Kita akan berlatih di ruang _kick boxing_... Sampai jumpa!" Alice melambaikan tangannya yang dibalas Harry.

Harry bangun dari tengkurapnya, menoleh sekitar dan melihat Draco duduk di atas pohon _mapple_.

Draco melompat turun dengan sempurna. "Kurasa kau lapar." katanya.

"Tidak juga... oh, apakah di sini ada keran?" tanya Harry.

Draco mengernyit, "buat?"

"Pokoknya, tunjukkan sajalah." desak Harry.

Draco membimbing Harry menuju taman belakang. "Itu. Sekarang, apa yang—"

Harry menyerbu menuju keran tanpa memperhatikan Draco, menenggak air mentah dari keran yang menyala—tak peduli mau sakit perut atau apa.

"_What the—_Harry! Apa yang kau lakukan?" seru Malfoy muda, menarik lengan Harry untuk berhenti minum.

"Minum..." jawab Harry.

"Itu kan air mentah, Harry." katanya jijik.

"Aku tidak peduli. Pokoknya aku haus—sangat-sangat, dan aku tidak bisa menunggu kau memasakkan air untukku." ujar Harry, ia mengelap mulutnya yang berlumuran air. "Lagipula, air di Manor ini kan bersih dan terjamin sterilisasinya, kurasa tidak masalah..."

Draco mengernyit kesal. "Oh, ayolah, aku tidak mau kau sakit kolera karena meminum air dari keran itu."

"Tapi memang benar, kan, sterilisasi di sini terjamin?" tanya Harry. Draco diam saja—yang berarti iya. "Kalau begitu tidak masalah, kau tidak perlu sibuk mengurusiku, urus saja diri sendiri. Dan sekarang, kau lebih baik makan—"

Draco mengangkat dagu Harry. "Aku peduli padamu, Harry Potter, aku tidak ingin kau sakit atau apa..." katanya lembut. "Bisakah kau berhenti mencegahku untuk mempedulikanmu?"

Harry mengalihkan pandangnya, jantungnya berlari kencang. "Karena itu merepotkanmu." katanya. "Aku tidak ingin kegiatan sehari-harimu terganggu."

"Persetan kegiatan sehari-hari. Aku bosan dengan kegiatan sehari-hariku." cerocos Draco.

"Oh." komentar Harry.

Draco menghela gemas. Dia mencondongkan wajahnya ke wajah Harry, namun berhenti tiba-tiba. Harry mengernyit was-was.

"Apa? Apa yang mau kau lakukan?" tanya Harry curiga.

"Tidak, lebih baik kita pergi dari sini. Secepatnya." Draco menarik tangan Harry, berjalan cepat meninggalkan taman belakang, dan Greengrass yang baru saja sampai di sana.

**xxx**

_**At Night**_

Sesi latihan kedua selesai setelah Alice melatih Harry di ruangan _Kick Boxing_. Latihan lima jam yang lebih melelahkan dari sebelumnya.

Harry di suruh_ push up, lay up, scott jump_, lompat-lompatan, berjalan jongkok, meregangkan badan, meninju sansak, dan masih banyak lagi. Yang membuat Harry dikurung lama oleh Alice adalah: Harry tidak membuat sansak bergoyang sama sekali—sampai waktu latihan habis. Alice terlihat kecewa mendengar Harry tidak pernah latihan fisik separah ini sebelumnya, namun akhirnya dia kembali tersenyum dan menyemangati Harry. Kendati begitu, Harry bersyukur dia tidak merasa terlalu lelah, semuanya berjalan dengan lancar.

Saat ini pukul sepuluh malam. Harry sudah makan ikan tuna sejak dua jam lalu, seharusnya kini dia sudah tidur, tapi matanya tak mau menutup.

Harry menghampiri meja riasnya. Mengambil satu tablet obat yang diberikan Mrs. Malfoy, kemudian dia teringat ucapan Draco:

_Jantung kami memompa kekosongan, kami bernafas namun sebenarnya tidak ada yang kami hembuskan._

Vampir, hidup dalam kekosongan. Otot jantung dan paru-paru bekerja tanpa hasil. Setengah mati setengah hidup. Harry menatap tablet obat ada di permukaan tangannya. _Syukur aku bukan vampir sepenuhnya._

Kerongkongan Harry serasa tercekat—dia tidak mungkin menelan tablet tanpa air, bukan? Harry menghela. _Kenapa ini tidak terpikirkan olehku? Insiden mengerikan yang terjadi terakhir kali saat aku menelan tablet tanpa air adalah kejang-kejang karena tidak bisa bernafas._

Perlahan Harry membuka pintu kamarnya. Menyelinap ke tempat keran di taman belakang tadi siang. Lampion-lampion menyinari jalan setapak menuju taman belakang, sinarnya berbaur dengan cahaya bulan yang masuk lewat celah-celah daun pohon mahoni—indah sekali.

Dingin malam menerpa Harry, membuat nyaman sekaligus merinding. Kaus yang dikenakannya tidak mampu menghalau angin malam. Harry berjalan hati-hati, mengerling kanan-kiri, depan-belakang, kalau-kalau ada orang yang masih terjaga dan ternyata benar. Harry bersembunyi di balik pohon cemara.

Dari tempatnya, Harry bisa melihat Alice dan Greengrass saling berhadapan di jalan setapak menuju _Green House_. Alice mencengkram tangannya kuat sampai buku-buku jarinya memutih, dan Greengrass, pipa rokok bergelantung di tangannya.

"Ha! Apakah kau takut dia akan lebih kuat darimu, nantinya?" cemooh Alice.

Greengrass menghembuskan nafasnya, asap rokok membumbung, berubah warna menjadi biru di bawah cahaya bulan—Alice tampak terganggu. "Tentu saja tidak, Alicia Robert. Aku hanya... ingin dia lebih tidak berkutik... itu saja." katanya santai.

"Bodoh jika kau menyuruhku untuk tidak melatihnya, aku tidak peduli. Aku akan tetap melatihnya!"

Greengrass memutar maniknya, dia merogoh tas tangannya dengan tangan kosong. Setumpuk lembar uang keluar dari sana. "Bagaimana kalau dengan ini, Alice, kau bisa membeli—hah—singa atau apapun terserah kau."

Alice menyabet uang di tangan Greengrass, merobek semuanya. Kemudian menginjak-injak lembaran kertas itu. Lalu pergi.

Greengrass memutar matanya seraya berdecak, dia menghisap pipanya keras-keras lalu menghembuskan nafas. "Alice, Alice..." katanya. Kemudian, dia pun pergi.

Harry mencengkram tanah keras. Alice dan Greengrass telah pergi, namun Harry tetap bergeming di tempat.

**xxx**

Setelah sarapan, Harry bertemu Alice. Tanpa Draco. Karena pemuda itu diambil Greengrass untuk jangka waktu lama. Greengrass bilang dia tidak ingin Draco meninggalkannya, dia juga bilang jika Draco berbuat curang karena Harry yang selalu lebih diperhatikan olehnya, dia juga bilang Draco harus menemaninya hari ini—Greengrass bolos latihan hari ini.

Awalnya Harry menghadapinya dengan sabar saja, tapi Greengrass mengatakan itu keras-keras seakan pamer padanya. Kupingnya pengang, dan sifatnya lama-kelamaan membuat Harry jengkel.

"GREENGRASS! BERISIK! TUTUP MULUTMU SEBELUM AKU MEROBEK DAN MENGGELENGNYA!" lengking Alice berang. Harry merasa takjub, dari awal Alice terlihat tidak menanggapinya dan berusaha menyibukkan diri bersama Harry.

"Oh! Kau bisa melakukannya? Silahkan saja! Tapi sepertinya kau yang malah akan tergeleng karena badanmu yang jelek itu—kurus dan pendek." balas Greengrass sambil menjulurkan lidah.

Panah yang akan menjadi materi latihan Harry, patah menjadi dua di tangan Alice. Alice melemparkan patahan-patahan itu pada Greengrass—sayangnya tidak mengenainya karena emosi yang berlebihan.

"Alice!" seru Draco yang ada di samping Greengrass, syok.

"Kemana kontrolmu, Alice? Apakah karena tubuhmu yang makin hari makin pendek? Sudah hilangkah? Baguslah. " kecam Greengrass.

Alice mengeritkan gigi, urat persimpangan muncul dari bajinya. "PERSETAN!" umpat Alice, dia mengambil vas bunga—yang ditahan Harry.

"Alice, sudahlah, dia sengaja membuatmu seperti ini." kata Harry sabar, menahan tangan gadis itu.

Nafas Alice ngos-ngosan, kendati demikian, dia memperhatikan Harry. "Suatu saat, aku akan benar-benar menghajarnya." geramnya, tangannya bergemetar marah. "Sampai habis-bis-bis!"

Harry menelan ludah, setelah itu mulai memunguti panah-panah yang berserakan. "Ayo, Alice." kata Harry, menarik tangan Alice mengikutinya.

Sesaat mata Harry dan Draco bertemu. Harry menatapnya datar, lalu membuang muka dengan kecewa.

Alice memimpin perjalanan menuju halaman belakang. Suasana sunyi tanpa ada yang bicara. Harry tidak ingin memberi komentar apapun, dia yakin kepala Alice masih panas, karena gadis itu tidak bicara sama sekali, tidak seperti biasanya.

Malfoy Manor bagaikan stadium sepak bola. Harry merasa jika Manor ini tidak pernah membuatnya bosan atau malas. Selalu ada kejutan dan keindahan di setiap sudut ruangnya.

Halaman Belakang. Rumput menghampar luas, langit-langit terlihat indah dan jelas karena matahari yang cerah. Harry melempar pandang, banyak lingkaran panah yang berada di sudut seberang.

Alice menjatuhkan panahnya, menyuruh Harry pemanasan lebih dahulu.

"Inti memanah adalah tembakan. Setelah kau cukup menguasai olahraga ini, aku akan mengajarimu cara menembak dengan pistol. Hari ini cukup aku memberitahumu setengah dari teori memanah, setelah itu kau akan melemparkan panah-panah ke titik pusat tanpa busur." kata Alice setelah pemanasan.

"Pertama-tama, kita akan belajar cara berdiri—atau sering disebut _stance_ dalam teknik memanah. _Stance_ adalah posisi berdiri secara seimbang dan tubuh tetap tegak. Pemula lebih baik berdiri dengan _square stance _atau sejajar_._" jelas Alice.

"Buka kakimu." perintah Alice dingin.

Harry mengernyit, "sebesar apa?"

"Selebar bahu, dan berdirilah di titik itu." Alice menepuk lutut Harry seraya menunjuk lingkaran merah yang tak jauh darinya. Harry menurutinya. "Kau perlu berdiri tepat di depan sasaran tembak di posisi ini."

Alice memungut dua masing-masing busur dan panah kemudian menyerahkan pada Harry, dan satu pasang lagi untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Sekarang _nocking_, atau memasukkan ekor panah. Bulu indeks harus menjauhi sisi jendela busur agar target tepat mengenai sasaran." Alice menarik panah, mendekatkan dengan busurnya. Harry mengikutinya, berusaha semirip mungkin.

"Setengah tarikan atau _set up_, posisi badan relaks dan tegap dengan setengah tarikan. Jari yang dipakai yaitu jari telunjuk, di atas ekor panah, sementara jari tengah dan jari manis berada di bawah ekor anak panah." jelas Alice. "Untuk hari ini aku hanya menyampaikan materi ini padamu. Jelas?"

Harry mengangguk. Alice menaruh busur Harry dan miliknya, lantas mengambil satu karung anak panah di tempat sebelumnya.

Harry merasa canggung. Alice tidak sehangat mentari pagi, ia menjelaskan pada Harry namun sebenarnya dirinya tidak fokus pada pelatihan hari ini.

"Alice," sahut Harry. Alice mengangkat dagunya. "Aku tahu kejadian malam itu. Saat Greengrass mau menyogokmu. Dan saat tadi, dia sengaja memancing emosimu. Aku tahu sangat berat untuk melawannya, tapi... dia sengaja melakukannya."

Alice mengangguk muram. "Yeah, yeah, aku tahu itu. Terima kasih atas perhatiannya..."

Harry diam sejenak, memutar otak. "Aku tidak yakin hanya itu yang dia lakukan padamu. Bolehkah aku mengetahui apa yang dia lakukan padamu selain itu? Kurasa tidak baik jika memendamnya sendirian."

Alice menjatuhkan karung anak panah. Sejenak dia menghela nafas, kemudian tangannya gemetar marah. "Dia menawarkan uang-uang itu padaku setiap hari! Dia tahu jika aku akan menjadi mentormu! Dia pikir dia bisa membayarku dengan itu padahal tidak! Aku kesal! Dia pikir dia siapa?! Dia pikir harga diriku bisa dibeli semudah itu apa?!" serunya. "Aku. sudah. berusaha. sabar. dan. sekarang. aku. muak!" dia menghentakkan kakinya di setiap suku kata.

Alice membantingkan dirinya ke rumput. Lututnya menempel di dada, kedua lengan menutupi wajahnya. Harry memang tidak bisa melihat, tapi dia tahu Alice menangis.

"Mentang-mentang aku kecil dan terlihat lemah... aku memang kecil! Semua orang selalu meledekku begitu! Memang apa masalahnya?! Inilah yang kudapat dari-Nya!"

Semua emosi yang tertahan membuncah keluar. Harry menghampiri Alice, bersimpuh di sampingnya, membelai kepala dan pundaknya. Berusaha menenangkan.

**xxx**

_**At Night**_

Harry berjalan ke kamarnya dengan cepat. Perutnya keroncongan dan meraung lapar.

Latihan selesai dengan lebih menyenangkan dari pada permulaannya—Alice yang asli kembali.

Pintu menjeblak terbuka. Draco Malfoy ada di dalam kamar Harry, mengacungkan surat Greengrass yang Harry terima saat dia pertama kali datang ke Malfoy Manor.

"Kenapa kau tak memberitahuku soal ini?" tanya Draco tak terima.

Harry mengernyit heran. "Apa yang kau lakukan di kamarku?"

Draco menjeling Harry dingin, diam di tempatnya. "Tidak melakukan apa-apa. Hanya berniat mengantarkan makan malam, dan tidak sengaja menemukan kertas ini di lantai."

Jantung Harry mencelos. _Kertas itu pasti terbang ke bawah saat aku tidur tadi pagi!_

Harry menelan ludah, menatap apapun selain Draco.

Sunyi lama, kemudian Harry berkata, "aku hanya... tidak mau merepotkanmu."

"Terdengar konyol sekali, ya, kau tidak mau merepotkanku. Jangan bohong, Harry." katanya, semakin dingin. Harry tahu Draco menatapnya tajam dari ekor matanya.

Perut Harry berkelontangan lagi. _Mual..._ Harry rasanya ingin sekali menampar Draco agar tidak menatapnya seperti itu. Emosi semakin berlipat ditambah dengan perut yang meraung lapar.

Harry mengeritkan giginya, berdecak marah. "Bisakah kau tidak menatapku seperti itu?" seru Harry kesal. "Setiap aku berbuat kesalahan kau akan menatapku dingin seolah aku ini sampah yang mau dibuang. Bisakah kau menanyakan hal ini baik-baik?" tanyanya. Tangan digenggam erat, sangat erat.

"Kau tahu, Draco Malfoy? Kau selalu melindungiku dengan berlebihan, itu membuatku keki! Aku ini laki-laki—berapa kali aku memberitahumu ini? Kau boleh saja melindungiku asalkan jangan berlebihan! Bagaimana aku bisa menghadapinya nanti jika kau terus bersikap seperti ini?" tanya Harry dongkol, bara api meletup-letup dalam benak dan perutnya.

"Kau tidak mengerti." kata Draco, ikut marah. "Aku melakukan semua ini karena aku tidak mau kehilanganmu. Karena aku mencintaimu. Kau baru mengenal Greengrass, kau tidak tahu ada rencana apa dalam benak kotornya."

Bara api berubah menjadi es yang membeku. Harry membatu.

Semua orang akan tahu jika Draco tak sengaja mengatakannya. Sekilas Draco tampak sekaget Harry, namun dengan cepat dia merubah ekspresi seakan itu adalah sengaja.

"Ap, apa?" Harry melotot sekaligus mengernyit, diam-diam mengorek kuping dan mengecek hasilnya—kupingnya baik-baik saja.

Draco menghela nafas, mendekati Harry. "Aku tahu _ini_ tidak akan tahan lama dalam diriku. Aku berusaha menyembunyikannya, tapi kurasa aku tidak bisa." katanya. Draco mengambil kedua tangan Harry, menggenggam dan mengelusnya. "Aku mencintaimu."

Atmosfer menjadi sangat tidak menyenangkan. Pipi Harry panas, dia bergetar.

_Kenapa bisa jadi seperti ini? Kenapa aku jadi tidak emosi lagi?_

Harry diam saja. Tingkah mudah yang besar kemungkinan membuat seseorang hancur di saat seperti ini.

Draco menatap Harry sugguh-sungguh, mengebornya dalam-dalam, mengobrak-abrik pikiran Harry. Harry membuang pandang, tatapan itu menghipnotis. "Beri aku waktu." kata Harry, pada akhirnya. _Apapun akan kulakukan asal bisa keluar dari stuasi ini! Tolonglah, siapapun!_

Draco mengangguk seraya tersenyum maklum. "Bisa kupahami." katanya. "Baik, Harry, maaf jika aku sudah berlaku buruk padamu, itu... refleks... aku tidak bisa menahannya. Tapi kumohon, jangan pernah sembunyikan hal seperti ini lagi, Harry, aku hanya ingin membantumu. Itu saja. Kuharap ini adalah jawaban atas permasalahan kita."

Draco mendekatkan bibirnya ke pipi Harry, mengecupnya. Kemudian pemuda itu meninggalkan Harry yang membatu—belum selesai mencerna perkataan Draco.

Pintu di belakang Harry tertutup. Harry jatuh ke lantai, lalu mengerang frustasi.

**xxx**

_**In the morning**_

Insiden kemarin malam membuat Harry lupa menegur Draco soal: kenapa dia diam saja saat mulut Greengrass berkicau parah. Harry merasa keki karena dibodohi dan dibuat idiot di hadapannya. Pemuda itu semakin ingin memukul Draco—ditambah, dia berlaku kurang hajar dengan menciumnya tiba-tiba.

Harry tidak ingin bertemu Draco. Jadi, dia melewatkan sarapan dengan minum air keran secara sembunyi-sembunyi sampai kembung dan bertemu Alice.

Bertemu Alice rasanya bakal baik karena Harry biasanya tertular aura positifnya. Harry berdoa agar latihan hari ini berada di dimensi lain. Jauh dari Draco Malfoy.

Namun semua itu hanyalah mimpi belaka. Latihan dilakukan di halaman belakang, kata Alice, meneruskan latihan memanah yang kemarin. Harry menghela lesu. Tanpa gairah, ia mengikuti Alice ke Halaman Belakang.

**xxx**

_**At Night**_

Seharian, Harry belajar panah dengan kecepatan super. Memaksa Alice untuk menjelaskan materi selanjutnya agar Harry tidak perlu berlama-lama dalam latihan.

Menarik tali (_drawing_), penjangkaran (_anchoring_), menahan sikap memanah (_holding_), membidik (_aiming_), melepaskan anak panah (_release_), dan gerakan selanjutnya (_follow_ _through_) telah Alice jelaskan secara rinci tadi siang, dia juga menyuruh Harry untuk mempraktekannya satu-satu.

Harry mempraktekannya buru-buru sehingga gerakannya banyak yang salah—ini membuat badannya encok semua. Alice sampai terheran-heran, dan sesekali menegurnya dengan nada melucu.

"Kau terlalu gila latihan! Tapi jangan seperti hewan yang cepat-cepat belajar untuk mendapatkan makanan, ya, karena hasilnya akan sia-sia." kata Alice tadi siang.

Harry acuh tak acuh atas hasil latihannya. Habis mau bagaimana lagi? Pikirannya melayang ke mana-mana. Memang menyebalkan si Malfoy itu, batin Harry.

Ah.., Harry jadi gondok mengingat pemuda itu...

Harry melihat kanan-kiri, ada sebuah piring dengan tempurung perak di ujung meja riasnya. Dia membuka tempurung itu, perutnya seketika bergemuruh: ada makanan.

**xxx**

**At Afternoon**

Matahari sore menyinari Harry di Halaman Belakang. Setelah latihan memanah dengan menyatukan semua teori, pukul empat sore, latihan selesai.

Harry berjalan limbung menjauhi Halaman Belakang, dia merasa malas pergi ke kamar karena persentase bertemu Draco di sana sangatlah tinggi.

Harry menatap langit. Cakrawala oranye kemerah-merahan terlihat indah dan bebas. Pemuda itu ingin terbang ke sana dan berteriak sekencang-kencangnya. Melepas semua rasa yang membebaninya.

Kemudian ia memikirkan Draco, dan pernyataan cintanya. Harry tidak tahu apakah dia akan menerima Draco atau tidak. _Rasanya bimbang_...

_Kenapa kau bimbang? Bukankah awal-awal kau agak tertarik dengannya?_

_... aku juga merasa aneh, aku tidak tahu kenapa aku bisa bimbang begini. Mungkin karena dia mengutarakan perasaannya pada saat yang tidak pas. Dia bilang bahwa sebenarnya dia ingin mengatakan itu nanti, kan?_

_Hmm.. mungkin kau benar..._

Mata Harry seketika melebar, kakinya telah membawanya ke _Green House_. Ruangan itu bundar dengan tanaman mengelilinginya dan kaca yang menutupinya. Ruangan yang menarik perhatian, namun ironis, Harry belum pernah ke sana sama sekali.

Harry masuk ke ruangan itu, dengan rasa penasaran yang menggelora. Beratus-ratus jenis tanaman tumbuh makmur, dan indah dengan tatanannya yang rapi. Beberapa kumbang dan kupu-kupu melintasinya saat ia memperdalam langkah ke _Green House_.

Harry bertanya-tanya siapa yang merawat semua ini.

"Harry?" suara mengalun dari balik semak-semak.

_Ah, _shit_, Draco sekali, dia tertarik pada tutumbuhan._

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?" tanyanya. Harry memperhatikan Draco, dia tampan, dan masih serba-hitam.

"Cuma jalan-jalan." jawab Harry datar.

Draco menyeringai, "selamat datang di Rumah Hijau Malfoy Manor, kalau begitu."

Harry berdecak. "Ada yang ingin kutanyakan." katanya.

"Apa?"

"Kenapa kau diam saja saat Greengrass menghardik Alice?"

"Oh, kau mau tahu?" tanyanya jahil.

"Ini serius!" seru Harry keki.

Draco menghela, dia memasukkan tangannya ke saku celana.

Harry merasa Draco kembali ke dirinya yang dulu, yang penuh seringai dan sering mempermainkan orang. _Tunggu, mempermainkan orang! Jangan-jangan kemarin Draco berkata begitu untuk mempermainkanku..._ Hati Harry tiba-tiba terenyuh.

"Aku sengaja. Aku turut menyesal, tapi ini untuk kebaikan—aku berusaha netral. Agar Greengrass tidak merasa dicurangi, dendamnya bisa mengurang sedikit dengan begitu." jelasnya.

Harry menatapnya lama, berpikir. "Cukup masuk akal," katanya. "Tapi aku tidak yakin dendam Greengrass bisa berkurang sedikit dengan cara itu."

Draco tersenyum licik, "ini adalah permainan psikologi. Greengrass merasa puas, sehingga dia mulai percaya diri jika aku akan berpaling padanya."

Harry terdiam, kemudian membuang pandang ke tanaman di sampingnya. "Kau—"—Harry tertawa serak—"—akan terus menempel Greengrass, kalau begitu?" Harry menyesal telah menanyakan hal bodoh.

Rasanya menyengat dan menyakitkan—aneh sekali. Baru beberapa jam lewat setelah dia bersumpah meninju Draco, dan sekarang, dia malah merasa kehilangan.

Draco tersenyum, alisnya berkedut. "Kau tidak rela?" tanyanya.

Harry menggelengkan kepalanya gugup. "Yang benar saja." bohongnya, tertawa dibuat-buat.

Harry merasa sinting, betapa cepat perasaannya berubah. Dari ingin menendang Draco menjadi ingin berada di dekatnya. Apakah karena Harry lebih menyukai sikap Draco yang seperti ini ketimbang beberapa hari sebelumnya?

Harry berjalan melewati Draco, diam-diam meremas dadanya. _Kenapa bisa seperti ini? Kenapa jantungku seperti ini? Ampun, deh._

Malu mengakui, Harry memang lebih menyukai Draco dengan seringai dan sisi jahilnya. Menurutnya, pemuda pirang itu lebih tampan apa adanya.

"Oh, ya," sahut Harry. "Kemarin-kemarin kau kesurupan, ya?"

Draco tertawa garing. "Tidak, aku hanya... mencoba-coba karakter. Mencari tahu sifat mana yang kau sukai." katanya. "Dan kurasa aku salah, kau malah membenciku. Jadi kuputuskan, aku kembali ke sifat asli."

"Oh." komentar Harry, berusaha tenang dengan bulu kuduknya yang merinding.

Draco mendekati Harry yang menyibukkan diri dengan mengelus daun anyelir. "Maaf soal kemarin." katanya.

Harry mendengus, "kau kan sudah minta maaf."

"Aku menyesal, kau tahu, aku menyesal membuatmu ingin memukulku, aku menyesal membuatmu marah... aku bahkan tidak bisa tidur dengan nyaman. Aku takut kau marah dan tidak ingin bertemu lagi denganku." Draco menatap Harry dengan sungguh-sungguh—tatapan yang membuat Harry ingin meletus.

"Baik, aku memaafkanmu. Seharusnya kau tidak berpikir aku tidak akan memaafkanmu." kata Harry.

"Kenapa demikian?" seringai terbentuk dari sudut bibirnya.

"Er..."

"Kau tidak bisa melakukannya, kan?"

Harry diam sejenak. "Mungkin?"

Seringai Draco semakin lebar. "Aku mencintaimu, Harry." katanya. Kemudian, dia mencium bibir Harry lembut. Dia tidak main-main soal cintanya pada Harry.

***...To be Continued...***

**P.S: Minna-saaan! Maafin Vang yang update-nya lama banget! Yah, maklum, saya gak punya inspirasi sama-sekali, dan baru sekarang dapetnya! T^T Maap lagiii! Semoga para pembaca puas atas apa yang udah saya kerjain, tapi kalo gak puas... maap banget! ,v**

**Dan terima kasih atas semua review kalian! Vang seneng banget, lo! Vang harap reader gak sungkan untuk ngomentarin Vang pedes, tapi yang membangun, ya~**

**Maap sekali lagi atas keterlambatan! Selamat menikmati, dan silahkan tinggalkan pesan anda di kotak review ^^v. Mudah-mudahan saya bisa membalas kebaikan kalian!**

**See ya~**


End file.
